Dream a Little Dream
by MrDirty30s
Summary: This was my first attempt at erotica. It involves my wife, "Kate", taking on her fantasy lover, Loki, played by fangirl-favorite Tom Hiddleston. "Kate" cannot differentiate between fantasy and reality as her thoughts and dreams frequently blur the lines. Her sexual escapades get more heated and erotic as she bounces back and forth between both dream and reality, Earth and Asgard.
1. Chapter 1: A Warm Shower

**_CHAPTER 1_**

She stepped on the brake listlessly until the blue SUV came to a gradual halt. In a seemless motion, she shifted the transmission from R to P and quickly brought her hand up to the keys. She twisted the keys and heard the motor die and released the keys, letting her hand fall lifelessly to her thigh, palm pointing to the grey ceiling of her Tuscon as if to say, _That's it, world! I surrender._ Her body collapsed back into the driver's seat and Kate let out a long, frustrated sigh. It was just another day at work. Overworked. Unappreciated. Underpaid.

She mustered enough strength to look at her face in the rearview. "Well, here we go again," she droned to herself. "Another day in paradise." It was days like this that felt the worst. No sooner did she leave her unrewarding, trying workplace, Kate arrived at her home, where she also felt overworked, unappreciated and underpaid. _Underpaid_, she thought. _If I had gotten a nickel for every diaper I've changed, meal I've made and load of laundry I've done, I'd have the mortgage paid off by now._ What Kate failed to consider is that if she had gotten all those nickels, her husband would probably spend it on the latest Blu-Ray release, some unnecessary gadget or her daughter would somehow find the nickels and flush them one at a time down the toilet or throw them at the dog.

She looked at her beautiful yet tired reflection one last time in the rearview, cleaned some lipstick off the corner of her warm lips, and pushed her chichi sunglasses back on her forehead to hold her hair back.

"Well," she sighed, "here goes nothing." Kate pulled the handle on the driver's side door and swung it open. _Thank God the neighbors weren't around to hear me_, she thought, _otherwise they are going to call the loony bin and have me carted away once and for all_. As the door pushed wide, she reached back across her body and lifted her workbag and her purse off the passenger side front seat. _Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing_, a thought which made her smirk. With the bags inched up her forearm, she yanked her empty travel mug from the cupholder and slithered out of the door. With her right elbow she pushed the door closed and began the march up the front steps of her home.

She could feel the late afternoon early May sun kiss her cheeks and scalp and warm her body. As she trudged up each step, she thought of everything she'd have to do once she got inside. Dinner. Step. Get the baby. Step. Change the baby. Step. Clean up after dinner. Step. Give the baby a bath. Step. Put the baby's pajamas on. Step. Get ready for work the next day as hubby finally gives a hand by reading the baby a story. Step. At the top step, Kate fumbled for her keys and unlocked the front doors to her house. She wasn't even in the house yet, but already the tension in her neck and back was overbearing.

Having pulled the glass door open, followed by the front door, she dropped her bags at the base of the stairs. _Might as well get the mail too since I do everything else around here_, she mused. She marched back to the front door, popped out like a meerkat and flipped open the metallic black lid of the mailbox. It landed with a clank against the dull brick wall of their house. She dug her hand into the mailbox and pulled out a stack of pieces, courtesy of the kind lunatics at U.S. Mail. As she pulled the mail back towards her body, an errant piece of mail caught the lid, which caused Kate to fumble the mail all over the front stoop. _Typical_, she frowned. _Fucking typical_.

Kate stepped out onto the stoop and squatted down. By now, her skin was crawling. He charcoal grey slacks were pinching at her calves and thighs. Her leather jacket was squeezing her too hard. Her shirt was pulling on her skin.

"Every fucking time I try to do something…" she muttered softly but angrily, scooping up the mail, "Why is it that every fucking time, I do something so simple…" she continued sharply. Each thought was soon replaced by an angrier, more frustrated thought.

Kate trudged back in the house and slammed the mail down on the kitchen counter. She quickly thumbed through the mail, categorizing each piece. _Bill. Bill. Junk. Jack's. Jack's. Bill. Entertainment Wee-_ She was stopped in mid- sentence. There he was. When she flipped over her husband's latest copy of the movie, music, television and book magazine, he was there staring right back at her. Tom Hiddleston. Loki. Those cold, calculating eyes which pierced right into her soul. That soft, milky skin that she wanted to run her hands over.

_Easy_, Kate thought to herself. _For now_. Kate quickly took her jacket off and slung it over the dining room table. And that's when she noticed it for the first time. The strange, stoic silence filled the house with blissful nothingness. Nothing. No dog barking. Nothing. No farting, cursing, movie-quoting husband. Nothing. No baby crying. Nothing. Sweet, sweet nothing. Kate turned and pulled open the cherrywood cupboard that hovered above the dishwasher. She grabbed the blue plastic cup and for the first time, questioned the morality of her calm over the stunning silence in her house. _Should I be worried_, she thought. _I hope everything is okay. It probably is_. When she turned after grabbing the blue cup, that is when she noticed the handwritten note taped to the refrigerator. As she approached it, a look of growing concern covered Kate's face. Before she reached the fridge, she used her right big toe to take off her left shoe, and she gracefully kicked it across the floor. She altered toe and shoe and soon felt the cool tile under her feet, as she glided across the kitchen.

**Dear Katie, **

** The kid was awake. Your mother said she wouldn't**

** go to sleep. You've been busting your butt to keep **

** the house clean, and take care of everything so I **

** figured I'd give you the afternoon off. We went to**

** the park. I took the dog with me. After we're done there**

** I'm taking her and the dog to see my parents. **

** Enjoy the silence! Get some rest. I'll see you around**

** 7ish.**

** Love ya!**

** -me**

"Yes!" Kate could not have asked for a better… treat? Reward? No. Opportunity. Immediately her mind raced with ideas of what she should do. She could get ahead of bill-paying. No, no. Wait! That was it. She could bake. Bake- Bake- What? Bake what? No. Well what about cleaning? Certainly the house needed dusting and a good vacuuming.

"Fuck it," she declared. "I'm taking a nap." But after those words exited her mouth, she had an even better thought: a warm shower, then a nice, long, Spring afternoon nap. It was the least Kate could do for herself. Not only was she taking care of a husband, and a baby and a dog, but she was neglecting the one person that needed attention the most: herself.

"Yup," she confirmed. "Fuck it fuck it fuck fuckity fuck it! A nap and a warm shower it is." Kate left the kitchen and entered the front hall, where she secured the glass door, then the front door to her house. She then came back into the hall and closed the strong wooden door and locked it behind her. Her mood suddenly changed. It was as if a dark, ominous thunderhead dissipated leaving nothing but sunshine and blue skies in her mind. She even bopped and danced down the hallway to the jazzy tune she had begun to hum. She moved and grooved all the way into the master bedroom where she cracked the windows to let in some crisp, warm air.

In the master bathroom, Kate stood in front of her mirror and stared at herself, turning her head. After examining her cheeks and ears and hair, she began to undress. She took off her necklace and placed it on the sink. She removed her wedding ring and engagement ring and placed them on the shelf. She then opened up the door to the shower stall in the master bath and turned the hot water on.

She returned to the mirror and stared at herself. Suddenly, as she unbuttoned her blouse, a sensation overcame her that she had not felt in quite some time. As she removed her blouse, there was a strange sensation across her skin that felt like invisible goosebumps. As she unhooked her red and white plaid bra, she gazed at her own breasts, and her firmly erect nipples. The tiny bathroom was slowly filling with steam, which soon covered the mirror. She closed her eyes as she unbuttoned her slacks and slid them down. In her mind, he was there. Loki was standing behind her, that evil, seductive smile, and those strong hands. It was his hands that were gripping her pants and sliding them off, not her own. Suddenly, Kate felt a tingle inside of her and the spread of a slow, magical warmth. As she pulled down her matching plaid thong, again, her mind's eye painted the picture of that demigod slowly hooking his thumbs into the waistline of her thong as he slowly pressed his chest to her back and pulled them down, methodically, allowing his fingers to brush the front of her thighs.

"Get in the shower," was all Loki said to Kate, but that is all he needed to say. Kate quickly got into the shower after opening her eyes and closed the door snugly. She let the hot water beat down on her face, and it then trickled down her lower back and across each cheek. Turning, it now sizzled as it struck her neck and the warm liquid ran down her breasts and stomach.

"Oh my God," Kate sighed. She closed her eyes and again her mind began to wander. There he was standing outside the shower door. He stared at Kate as she let the warm water make love to her body. He took off his helmet revealing his slick, jetblack hair.

"Dance for me, and if you are lucky, I will make you my plaything on Asgard." She couldn't believe what he was asking of her. She couldn't believe he was standing there watching her shower. After a moment, she could not believe she was succumbing to her command. As the water continued to embrace her body, Kate began to slide and slither while standing in the shower.

"Y- Yes," was all that passed through her lips. She seductively continued to move slowly to some imaginary song in her head. As Loki began staring up and down Kate's body, drinking in each beautiful curve, Kate realized what a unique opportunity this was that had been presented to her. As she danced, she used her biceps to form a V and push her breasts together. The God of Mischief exhaled as he gazed at her cleavage. As she released her ample breasts from their momentary embrace, she turned around and pressed her torso to the wall. Then without warning, Kate arched her back and pushed her luscious ass for Loki to stare at.

As the water beaded against her curves, Loki could also slightly see her deepest of feminine secrets.

"My, my," he uttered, "you are more mischievous than anticipated." With a deep stare over her shoulder, Kate saw that Loki was removing his garments. Her eyes absorbed his skin. First his shoulders, then his slender abdomen, and finally his turgid cock which stood at attention like a soldier. His hand pulled open the door and he entered the shower with Kate.

"I'd give up my father's throne and make you my concubine, if I wasn't destined for glory," Loki whispered at Kate. His hands reached around her ribs and soon cupped her breasts. His fingers spread wide as he felt the warm water between his fingers, on Kate's soft, warm nipples. Kate let out a soft moan, as she grinded her ass into Loki. As her entrance danced across Loki's spongy thick helmet, he too let out a slight whimper. Loki surprisingly was at Kate's whim. He leaned in and kissed her neck.

Kate's inner most depths quivered and ached. She spread her legs slightly in her mind. Loki's manhood penetrated Kate, causing her knees to slightly buckle and hinge. She could feel his head pass her lips and the ridge of his cock slowly push deep inside of her, inch by blessed inch.

"Oh, God, how I've wanted this," she trembled. Loki carefully pushed his thin white hips forward, allowing his fleshy knife to explore Kate's most carefully kept secret. As he pushed deeper and slowly dragged out, Kate could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Her clit was white hot and all she needed was for Loki's long fingers to touch her and she would cum. My, how she wanted to cum.

Soon, Kate met Loki's rhythm and as he pulled back, she thrust forward. When Kate pushed her gorgeous ass back, Loki would press his hips until they met her backside. The slow dance that they had begun had its desired effect on Kate as she could feel the slow build of warmth and insatiable lust build up inside of her. Faster and faster, the two bucked and danced. As if Loki had read her thoughts, as he fucked Kate softly yet firmly, his right hand released Kate's breast and slid down her body to her warm wet slit. He reached his fingers through Kate's trimmed hair and right before he reached her clit, he whispered in her ear.

"Cum for me, my beautiful star." And with that, his index finger began moving up and down and across Kate's clit.

"Oh, Loki! Fuck yeah! I'm cumming! I'm cumm—" But before Kate could allow that last exclamation to pass through her lips, Loki lurched forward and his tongue quickly found hers. With his quick movement, Kate began to cum even harder. As their tongues intertwined, Kate let out a deep guttural moan.

"Mmmmph! Ohhhhhh! Mmmmmmmph!" Her body twisted and grinded as she came. The warmth and tingles spread throughout her body as her ferocious orgasm overcame her. She had to pull away as she continued to pulsate.

"Oh my God! I need you. Please, cum inside me! Please!" Kate exclaimed.

"Your wish is my absolute command," Loki grunted and he continued to thrust. Back and forth, back and forth, for to Kate felt like a blissful eternity. His hands continued back to her breasts which he strongly caressed and fondled. Finally, his breathing became erratic. Kate knew what this meant. She tightened her inner most muscles, wanting to milk Loki's firm, thick cock of all its sweet nectar. Soon, Loki began to shutter and his release began.

"Arrrgh! Gods!" Loki leered. "My sweet morning star!" His rigid shaft and purple head spurted stream after stream of white seed deep inside Kate. Kate felt his veins in his shaft pulsate as each pulse of warm liquid passed through. Soon, Loki's thrusts ceased. His thin pale body collapsed forward and again his lips found Kate's. They embraced softly.

Kate opened her eyes and let out a soft breath, letting both her fantasy fuck with Loki and her orgasm fade. _Wow_, she thought. _I am going to sleep like a baby._ Her body still calming down from her intense orgasm, Kate turned towards the shower head and resumed her cleanse. She grabbed the bar of soap from its perch and washed herself. After shampooing and rinsing each sudsy bubble from her brown hair, she extended her arm and shut the water off. She stood there for a moment and let the warm water drizzle off her body onto the shower floor. She opened the shower door and reached for a towel.

As she stood there, her body warm, clean, tingly and relaxed, Kate began to towel off the water. _Where did that come from_, she wondered. As she put on her bathrobe and wrapped her hair in the towel, she answered her own question. _Who cares where it came from, but thank God it came._ She still had a nap to tend to now. With her body dried under the robe and her hair drying under the towel, Kate left the master bathroom and re-entered the master bedroom.

As she stood in the doorway, she stared at the bed. _How the hell did that get in here_, Kate asked herself, staring at the bed, perplexed. There he was again. Loki. Staring at her from the EW that was half on her pillow, half on her comforter. _Did I bring that in_, and almost immediately she wanted to kick herself. _No, Kate_, she laughed in her mind. _It heard you were giving away free fucks to all things Loki, so the magazine folded itself into a paper airplane and landed perfectly on the bed, unfolded itself, and acted like a perfect gentleman waiting to go down on you_. Kate energetically dried her hair with her soft Egyptian cotton towel.

She stared at herself in the mirror, hoping Jack would do something for dinner tonight. It was Friday and that meant there was a cornucopia of take-out to choose from. Pizza, barbecue, Chinese. _Whatever_, she thought. _He's a grown man, he can take care of himself._

Satisfied that she was going to be able to go to sleep comfortably, Kate unwrapped her hair from the towel and approached her husband's side of the bed and turned the table fan onto medium for background noise. She stared down for but a moment at the EW that sat on the bed, teasing her. She rounded back to her side of the bed and hoisted the magazine off the bed

"Oh, Loki," she said, half-jokingly and half-seriously. "If only you were here, the fun we could have. You made me a secret, naughty girl." She placed the magazine on her chestnut colored nightstand. She peeled back the blankets and hopped into bed, her bathrobe still clinging to her tightly. It wasn't long before Kate's warm, clean body began to relax even more than when it had exited the shower. Her eyes get exceedingly heavy. She began to drift into a deep…

…deep…

…sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A Dream Becomes Reality

**_CHAPTER 2_**

"We seem to be alone, my pet." That voice cut through the darkness and the sleepy haze. "You beckoned me. Your lonely heart asked for me. Well, here I am." Kate recognized that voice, although her eyes remained closed. But it wasn't that of her husband. It wasn't the television. That voice reverberated in her ears. "I am here," said the pained, assertive voice, "to waken you." It was him. The God of Mischief was in her room.

_What the hell is going on?_ Kate asked, in her head. _Am I dreaming?_ Kate opened her eyes. He stood before her, tall and proud. His golden armor managed to catch the faint afternoon sun that breached the blinds that covered the windows. The green cape danced on his broad shoulders and cascaded down his narrow back, past his equally narrow waste

"I am dreaming," Kate realized. "Right?" She wanted to sit up, but all at once was embarrassed and ashamed that a god stood before her and she lay in an old light blue robe. She struggled to cover herself, but realized that she was powerless to move. Her body lay still like a statue, at Loki's devious mercy.

"What's happening? Why can't I move," Kate beckoned.

"You will move when _I_ say you move, mortal. You will breathe when _I_ say you breathe. You will beg when _I_ make you beg, and never more," he hissed at Kate. "Now, tell me, _girl_, what are you called?"

"Ka- Kate." She trembled beneath her robe. The room was as warm as it was before. There was no burst of wind nor gentle breeze. Being powerless to Loki and his sneaky whims made her tiny body quake.

"Kate?" he asked. "Kate," he seemed to confirm. "Well, _Kate_," he sneered, "you mortal thing, you _are_ dreaming. Your dreams are where I work best; where I have my most powerful magic. When you awaken, I will have saved your life. I will have destroyed that comfort within you that accepts the mundane." Kate wanted to scream. She wanted to call for help. She wanted to strike at Loki. But she could not. As he continued, she found that his words had quite the opposite effect. She wanted to submit. She wanted to give to him. After all, it was just a dream, _wasn't_ it?

"But I-" she protested.

"Silence!" Loki bellowed. "You _dare_ interrupt a king? A _God_?!" Loki stepped towards Kate, motionless in her bed. "My pet, I will teach you to keep your mouth closed, less you find the strangest things in it." Kate knew what Loki meant. She both feared and longed to see what he wanted from her. Never in her life had she gave complete control to a man. Never had she submitted herself sexually to another – in her youth, in her marriage, in her fantasies, she never relinquished control. It was in her nature to remain at least partially in control. And now, suddenly, the very thought of this frail yet powerful deity owning her pussy made her incredibly wet.

"Now," Loki uttered, "let us see what you are hiding from me." Loki, removed his helmet and turned and placed it on the dresser behind him. He unhitched his cape and lay it down next to his headpiece. Plate by plate, piece by piece, his armor came off, leaving Loki in a black shirt and black leather pants. Quickly he spun towards Kate, but kept his distance.

"What secrets lay beneath, my cherished mortal?" Loki took his golden staff in both hands. At the base it narrowed and hooked. At the apex, three long, jagged, silver blades secured a blue gemstone which cast a dark shine. Loki tilted the blade towards Kate, who despite being seemingly threatened by Loki's staff, remained calm. Her soft, loving eyes never broke from his cold, emerald eyes.

"Such confidence," scoffed the god. "A trait rarely found in mortals, and rarer in their females," he continued. The tip of the truest blade found the knot in Kate's robe and was no match for the edge of Loki's blade. With a quick twist of both wrists, the staff winded and cut the knot. Loki with the greatest of care in spite of himself used the blade to push open Kate's robe revealing her ample left tit. Her nipple took no time to erect and stand proud. Kate's chest began to rise and fall as she became exposed. Again, Loki peeled back the other half of the robe to expose the rest of her body. Her right orb heaved along with her left from the excitement. She tried with all her power to cross her legs to cover her trimmed slit but could not. The top of her pussy lips right beneath her thin triangle of pubic hair began to pulsate with anticipation.

_This is so wrong_, she thought. _I shouldn't be doing this_. _Not here. Not in this bed_. Her mind suddenly grew silent and a new voice spoke for the first time. _But why_, the voice asked. _It's only a dream. Can't you even find pleasure in a dream? _It was Loki. He had entered her thoughts. There was no escaping him. _This is wrong but that's exactly what you need. Why be good when it so much more rewarding to be…bad_?

"There is no escaping. This is destined to happen. You summoned me, or do you not remember?" Loki questioned aloud. "'The fun we can have.' Remember?" Kate's breath quickened, but she did recall staring at the magazine cover and wishing, praying that Loki would rescue her from boredom. Kate stared into Loki's deep sea green eyes and nodded.

"Good," Loki nodded. "Now. Pleasure me and you shall be free." Kate lay there, unsure of herself. She inhaled deeply and extended her right hand and caressed Loki's stomach. His muscles were tight and jagged. Every part of her fantasy about his body was true: the rugged yet pleasant milky skin, the tight abdominal muscles, and those eyes. My God those green, sad, powerful eyes. The right gaze alone could make her cum, she bet. Her hand continued to rub his abdomen under his black shirt. She grew more relaxed but her breath remained heavy. Her mind shifted. A woman who was once scared and alone had become confident and aroused.

Loki lay his staff back against the dresser and he removed his shirt, exposing his chiseled, skinny torso. Kate's right hand continued to rub his stomach, and Loki feeling the pleasure of the touch of this chestnut haired beauty inched closer to her, his body perpendicular to her chest.

"You may explore when you wish to explore. You may moan when you wish to moan. But dare you _not_ cum before I grant you my immortal blessing, or you shall never be satisfied, do you understand?" Loki questioned. Kate could barely muster a soft "yes" and a head nod.

"Good," Loki replied. Having reached a set of careful rules, Loki reached down with his left hand and massaged Kate engorged breast. His hands gently needed her tit and his fingers pushed and pulled back and forth across her nipples. With his right hand, Loki reached down and softly pulled at Kate's thigh, opening her leg. His fingers ran through her hair and his expertise allowed his pinky to occasionally graze her soft, wet pussy lips. Kate let out a soft moan and tilted her had back.

Her courage increasing, she allowed her hand to explore. After running her hand down his abs one last glorious time, Kate's right hand now found Loki's leather clad thigh. She began his rub it in small circles first. Slowly massaging further and further out. Her thumb finally found his turgid cock, which extended, erect towards his thigh. When she realized she was making the God of Mischief aroused, her own arousal increased. Carefully yet thoroughly she moved her hand along the shaft of his growing cock. She could feel its wonderful warmth through his black pants.

"Yeeeees," Loki moaned. "Yeees, my pet. That's it. Pleasure me and the treasures of Asgard will be yours." Encouraged by his moans of pleasure, Kate continued to rub his shaft. As she pleased him further, Loki's fingers began moving back and forth across her lips. Her clit was being rubbed gently, circularly by his thumb and Loki's index finger and middle finger strummed deeper inside of her. Kate moaned. As her warm pussy was being manipulated, her right breast was still being fondled. The pleasure continued to build slowly. Never had she been stimulated like this. With her left hand, she quickly reached across and met her right hand to free the button on Loki's pants. Holding onto the waistline with her left hand, Kate slowly pulled down the zipper. Quickly she placed her right hand back on Loki's waist and pulled down his pants.

As the waistline cleared the tip of Loki's shaft, it reacted like a springboard, bouncing to life. Inspired by this, Loki's fingers pushed deep inside Kate's wet box. Slowly, inch by precious inch, he inserted the two fingers together. Kate felt her pussy stretch, as the soft flesh inside her was stimulated deeply. As his fingers slid back and forth, she heard the wet kiss her lips gave his fingers. Kate stared down past Loki's left hand which still massaged her tit, and saw his glistening fingers moving back and forth, stretching her, pushing deeper and deeper inside of her.

Kate's hand reached out and clutched Loki's cock. It was a dark fleshy pink, and had a branch of veins that spiderwebbed along the shaft. As she pulled her hand back sliding his skin back and forth, she noticed his soft, spongy head. It was a dark maroon in color, as it grew fully swelled. With her left hand, Kate reached across and cupped Loki's majestic balls which hung freely.

"Sweet, sweet mortal," moaned Loki, "please pleasure me." Kate maintained a constant stroke. Back and forth and back and forth, her hand wrapped around Loki's thick cock and pushed back to his abdomen and came forward to his helmet. Which each stroke forward, her thumb rubbed the ridge of his thick member. She felt when Loki's fingers went deeper inside of her and she matched the stroke of her right hand so she could meet his rhythm. Her left hand massaged his balls, which seemed to be tightening.

His hand brushed Kate's right hand off his cock, a move which surprised and saddened Kate. She wanted to feel him in her hands again. With his left hand now released from Kate's breast, he gripped his own cock. He slowly inched toward the bed, never once quickening or slowing the pace of his fingers or the circular motion of his thumb. He placed the tip of his shaft on her ribcage right beneath her tit. Kate could feel its wonderful weight and warmth. She begged for him to split her pussy and fuck her until she came. Slowly, he dragged his eight inch cock up over the curvature of her tit until he found her left nipple. She was mesmerized, the same way an audience is captivated by a magician using his wand.

Loki traced the circle of Kate's nipple and moved it around and around in a slow gradual manner. The combination of seeing his cock on her tit, merely a few inches from her face, and the quickening pace of his fingers inside of her ignited a fire deep inside Kate. He moved it now and his rigid shaft and white hot head moved up her body until Kate could feel the head on her neck.

"Do you want me to fill her mouth first, my star?" Loki questioned. Without hesitation, Kate nodded vigorously. "Patience, and you will get your reward." Loki rested his cock on Kate's cheek and pushed it forward across her lips. Suddenly, as Kate opened her mouth to accept his generous piece, he pulled it away.

"Not yet, my blossom," he spoke. This teasing gesture only heightened her desire. She began bucking her hips slightly faster as her pussy began to flood with desire. _Oh God_, she thought. _I want him. I want him in my mouth. I want him to fill my mouth with his sticky cum. _Gently, confidently, Loki placed himself on Kate's closed, wet mouth. He slithered his cock back and forth, slowly, allowing her lips to feel the length, the weight and the girth. When he reached his length, Kate could feel the heavy weight of his balls brush her cheek softly. He pulled back and allowed the tip of his cock to sit on her lips.

"Open," he commanded. "Now." Looking up into his deep green eyes, Kate did as commanded of her. As he entered her mouth, she immediately swirled her tongue around the head. Up and down, around the ridge and back again, she worshipped his cock tip with her tongue.

"Now for your reward, my star." Loki's hands pushed deep inside Kate and his left hand found her tits. He moved them rhythmically, back and forth, from the left to the right. His fingers worked across her nipples. His fingers in her pussy quickened pace and she could feel the deep familiar twinge inside of herself and she felt her body tighten. With her right hand, Kate reached up and pulled at Loki's shaft. She allowed her tongue to lay flat and she pulled him deeper into her mouth, inch by inch until she could feel the head in the back of her throat. Back and forth, her mouth matched his fingers. In and out went Loki's warm cock. She loved it. God how Kate loved it. The feel of the soft spongy head. The thick vein pulsating on her tongue. _Oh my God_, she thought, _I want him deep inside of me_. His cock worked in and out of her mouth for what seemed an eternity and without a hesitation, Loki commanded her again.

"Cum, my star. Cum, now." His words penetrated her very soul and stimulated her as deeply as his long promiscuous fingers. Her clit vibrated on Loki's circling soaked thumb. The walls of her soft wet opening tightened around his fingers. Wave after pleasure wave sent warmth throughout her body.

"Mmmmmph! Mmmmmmph!" was all Kate could muster, her mouth enveloping his cock.

"More, my morning star. More," said Loki. And he pushed his warm prick back into her throat. As Kate came, Loki began to thrust his hips back and forth, fucking her mouth. Kate could feel the hard shaft begin to pulsate and his balls tightened. The reaction of her orgasm on Loki made her spike back again. Her walls tightened and twinged. Never before had she had a second, immediate orgasm so soon after the first.

Loki quickly sprung up onto the bed, his knees on either side of Kate's ribcage. With his cock hovering over her tits, Kate's moans of pleasure filled the room.

"Yes! Yes! Oh God yes! Don't stop! Fuck me with your hand, Loki! Please don't stop!" Loki reached back and put his fingers back inside Kate. They pulled up and slid down inside of her, stimulating an entirely new area of her womanhood. The tingling sensation resurfaced again. His long, thin fingers pushed into her.

"Tell me-" she panted. "Tell me what you want. Tell me, Loki, please!" Kate exclaimed, in sweet ecstasy.

"Embrace me with your breasts," Loki ordered. Still bucking her hips underneath Loki's weight, Kate placed one hand on either side of her soft, bouncing rack. She pushed them together allowing a narrow alleyway of cleavage to form. Loki placed his firm, rigid cock on Kate's cleavage. He pressed his shift until it disappeared between Kate's tits. The head was the only thing visible from his impressive manhood, and it aimed at Kate's chin. His prick still wet from Kate's expert blowjob, Loki slid his shaft back and forth and he fucked her tits quickly, impatiently.

"I am going to release my reward, my star," Loki breathed.

"Yes! Fill my mouth! Please fill- !" As Kate commanded Loki, he continued to fuck her tits. However, he pushed further until he entered her mouth. As he pulled back, his exited just as quickly.

"Yes! Oh God, yes! Fuck my tits and mouth!" Loki obeyed Kate this time. She continued to move her hips to the rhythm of Loki's thick cock. His arousal was so majestic, Kate could barely fit the head and only a little but of the shaft into her mouth. Again, Loki's thumb circled Kate's clit as his fingers pushed up and in.

"I'm cumming again! Oh Loki, finger my pussy harder! I'm cumming a- !" His manhood entered her mouth again and again exited. She bucked uncontrollably. Having delivered Kate to her third powerful orgasm, he could hold back no more. He pulled his cock from between Kate's tits.

"Stroke it! Now! Stroke it!" he commanded. Kate freed her tits and she began to pump furiously on his red shaft. As she pumped quicker and quicker, she opened her mouth, extended her tongue and licked his throbbing cock tip.

"Yes! Oh sweet heavens above yes!" Loki felt himself begin to cum. "Here is your reward, my star!" Kate tried moving her mouth quickly to his dark purple cock. Deep within Loki's shaft, a stream generated such force that it shot onto Kate's chin and cheek before she could get her wanting mouth around the helmet.

"Oh yeah," Kate purred. "Please fuck my mouth!" Stunned and aroused by the warm liquid she felt on her face for the first time, she willingly allowed another stream to paste her mouth and cheek before opening it to receive the rest. The taste and smell was so different than anything she had ever experienced before. It was sweet and aromatic. With her left hand, Kate reached up and massaged Loki's tight balls and he let out a pleasured moan.

Her mouth opened and enveloped Loki's pulsing cock. Jettisons of heavenly thick, sweet loads filled her mouth. Stunned by the taste and aroma, she swallowed his sweet seed, as he pumped more into her mouth.

"Oh yes," he encouraged. "Take my gift into you." Loki continued to pump, his pace lessening. Finally, he pulled his shaft from Kate's throat, gasping in pleasure one last time. As his shaft pulled from her mouth, Kate licked and kissed at his softening shaft and head. Her tongue flicked and French kissed his cock, and pulled one last strand of his tasty seed into her mouth.

Loki stared down at Kate and hoisted himself off of her. Standing on the floor next to her, he cradled her chin in his hands. He leaned down and slowly kissed Kate with a deep, open mouth. To her surprise, his tongue found her and she could feel it's warmth as it moved around hers. After holding this deep embrace for a timeless period, Loki pulled away.

"Remember, star. Your freedom came by the son of Odin. You will always be free in your wakened hours, but I may come to you in your dreams. And when I do, you are mine. You are my toy, my star, my pet. And you will please me whenever I wish." His emerald eyes told her that he was most definitely serious. While such a situation might alarm others, for Kate it was, indeed, a sense of an awakening.

"Do you understand?" he sneered.

"Yes, Loki" Kate replied. Her eyes grew heavy as she lay back into her bed. The taste and smell of his sweet cum and their escapade hung heavy in the warm May air. Her eyes grew heavy again. Any trace of Loki's existence faded back to Asgard, like a morning mist. Once again, tired, satisfied, full, Kate found herself in the warm embrace of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Three's Company

**_CHAPTER 3_**

Kate woke with a smile. She lay comfortably in her bed- rested and relieved. Her grin stretched across her face, as her eyes stayed gently shut. From under the warmth of her blankets rested a woman who was satisfied. She extended her arms and legs out to form a human letter x and stretched. Her tiny abdomen still tingled and was warm from her erotic dream.

_Oh my god_, Kate thought. _That was amazing_! She reminisced about her secret lover. How he teased her with his strong cock, how good his fingers felt inside of her, how she came over and over and over, how warm and sweet his cum was on her tongue and in her throat. _It was a dream_, she realized. _A sweet, wonderful dream_. It was the type of dream she wanted to fall back into and dream again and again, allowing it to take her to the peak of ecstasy repeatedly.

Her eyes remained closed as she remembered the dream. The smell of his black leather pants as she rubbed his cock and thigh. The feel of danger as the silver blades traced her skin. How his thick dick felt on her nipples and lips. How his cock moved in and out of her mouth with the same rhythm that his fingers moved in and out of her wet, hot pussy.

As she reminisced, Kate felt that old familiar tingle again. It was slight but it was there. _What the hell_, she thought. _If I've got the time and I have the urge, I might as well_. Slowly she let her left hand move up towards the V where her robe covered her breasts. She extended her index and middle fingers and traced the fabric of the V and slowly pulled open the left half of the soft, light blue bathrobe. She allowed her fingers to trace the outer curves of her breast, while slowly pushing her right hand down her abdomen.

She peeled back the lower part of her robe and moved it off to the side. As if connected to a string, her robe went back, her right leg opened, revealing her glistening pussy lips. The fingers that slowly played and tickled her left tit now began to knead it gently. Her nipples erect, Kate again thought of how Loki played with her tits. His bony gentle fingers tweaking her nipples flashed in her mind. As Kate rubbed her clit, and pushed her soft pussy lips back and forth, she thought of Loki's fingers and how that brought her to orgasm on multiple occasions. How two of his long fingers explored her insides and made her scream. She had wished it was his thick dick stretching her widely instead of two fingers.

The very thought of Loki pushing his cock in and out of her made her pussy even wetter. She let out the softest of sighs as her own fingers moved back and forth over her clit. _I want my toy_, she thought._ I need to have a cock in me now_! For the first time, Kate opened her eyes and quickly let go of her tit with her left hand. She relented but allowed her right arm to move away from her wet box to prop herself up. She reached across her tingling body with her left hand and pulled open the drawer of her nightstand. After a few seconds of rooting around, she pulled out her toy. It was thin and ivory: only 5" in length and only 3/4" around. It was nothing like Loki's. Kate never was a size queen, but in her dream, she remembered the vivid feel him in her hand. _I guess I really don't have a choice_, she smirked. _This will have to do. For now_.

As she pulled her hand out of the drawer and spun around to lay back down in bed, she almost screamed. There was a man standing at the foot of her bed. It took her only a second to realize that it was no man. It was him, the God of Mischief. Loki. _Was he there the whole time_, she thought. _Was he...watching me_?

Kate stared into his sparkling green eyes. She remembered how her confidence in her dream seemed to arouse him. She mustered enough courage to finally ask Loki directly.

"How are you here?" Kate asked. "I'm awake. You promised-," she stammered. "You swore you would only be in my dreams. I am awake!" Her last words made the god sneer.

"Are you?" he replied. "Well, my question to you then, mortal, is if you are awake, then why am I here?" His logic and response made her head swim. Certainly, if she was awake, Loki wouldn't be here. _But I am awake_, she thought. _Or else what was that dream about when he was fingering me?_

"I can hear your confusion, pet. Remember?" Loki reminded. "Your mind and my mind are one in your dreams. Your thoughts are mine. Mine are yours. There is no sanctity or escape." Kate fell back into her pillows, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Your efforts to elude these escapades are useless. I was here watching you bring pleasure to yourself because you wanted me here watching you. Just as you want me here now. Tell me, star, and tell no lies. As your fingers played with your clit, as your fingers traced your breast, did you not think of me?" Kate nodded slowly in agreement.

"ANSWER ME!" he demanded.

"Y- yes," she stuttered.

"Remember, my mortal love. You summoned not any god, but one who favors mischief. You brought me here, but my mischief will deal with your pleasure. But only if that pleasure stems from my release." His words should have scared her. No woman would dream of giving control of her sexual fantasies to a madman. But he was no madman. He was her fantasy. Her dream. Her secret cock.

"Now..." he paused. "Don't let me stop you." A long smirk painted across his face. "Continue. Use your wand. Bring pleasure to yourself. But should you _think_ of reaching your climax," he paused and his chin sank into his chest, "think again." Loki stood there, waiting and watching. There was no helmet this time. No golden armor. No emerald cape. Loki stood there waiting and watching clad in those same leather pants and a similarly styled shirt. His face was darker, more distorted. For some reason, however, this only added to the arousal of the half-naked, aroused woman laying in her own comfortable bed. Kate felt compelled to further sink into Loki's grasp. If she was going to do this, she would embrace the opportunity to show her fantasy how erotic she could be.

As Kate gazed into the jade-colored eyes of her mind's lover, the corner of Loki's mouth curled into a smile. Encouraged by his response, Kate took her white toy and traced it down her body with her right hand. She started first at her nipples, circling them, as Loki had with his thick prick in her dream. After several slow movements, she dragged it gently down her tummy to the entrance to her slit. This time it was Kate who delivered her own sly grin to Loki, seeing by the bulge in his black leather pants that this was arousing him. Her slit glistened with anticipation, wondering what erotic trip she was about to embark on.

Her left hand found her breast again and she began rolling her hand across it, gently but firmly grabbing it and releasing it. Loki stared at her soft white tits, and let out a surprising whimper. He wanted so long to use his skilled tongue on her nipples. But Loki, despite his desires to fuck Kate, used his godly powers to reserve himself. He had something more sinister in mind.

Kate pushed the tip of her toy back and forth across her pussy, spreading her juices around. Occasionally, she would focus on her own clit, wishing it were Loki's tongue bringing her closer to climax. Back and forth it went. Slowly, with her knees bent, Kate began moving her abdomen around in a small clockwise circle as she continued to play with herself. She allowed Loki a majestic view of her pussy. In front of him lay this beautiful, vibrant woman who was submitting herself to him. Her soft wet pussy was being tickled by her toy. She was fondling her own breast, and every look in Kate's eyes screamed "fuck me" to him.

Loki began to stroke his cock through his pants at first. With his right hand, he firmly rubbed the length of his dick. He felt his dick growing larger and larger, straining to be exposed to the air. He slowly unzipped his pants, causing Kate's eyes to widen.

_Oh my god, this is so dirty_, Kate though. _What am I doing?_ And then a voice pierced her mind. It was Loki's. Again she had forgotten he could read her thoughts.

"You are doing exactly what I want you to do, pet." And with that, Kate's breath quickened. As her hips continued to make small, sexy circles, the tip of her vibrator entered with ease. The moisture of her aroused pussy only encouraged the toy to slip in and out with an effective simplicity.

"I want you, Loki. Oh, how I want you," Kate begged.

"In time my, pet." Kate's desire for Loki's piece was overwhelming. The juices in her pussy were flowing like a river. It would easily allow him to penetrate and satisfy her.

The white toy was pumping in and out of Kate's box with a faster pace now. And with it came an increase in moans from Loki and Kate. As Kate's hand pumped, so did Loki's. It was extremely pleasing to both how they could be several feet apart, yet match each other's sexual rhythm so simply. Loki's hand continued to stroke on his fully engorged dick yet now he circled around to Kate's side of the bed. Fully clothed and pumping his cock furiously, he delivered a strong message to Kate.

"It is time for you to please your generous god with your mouth, mortal." Kate rolled her eyes in the back of her head in an insurmountable pleasure. Although he wouldn't be fucking her pussy, the thought of Loki fucking her mouth nearly made her cum.

"Yes, Loki," was all she could muster.

"Good, pet. Move your body and lay across the bed," he commanded. "Allow your head to hang slightly over the side of your bed."

"Yes, Loki." This was a new position for her. Her everyday reservations that she had held on to for years had disappeared. She could not believe it, but she was now seemingly, happily, Loki's submissive. Kate removed the toy from inside of her and did as Loki ordered. She lay across her king-sized bed with her head slightly over the edge. Her soft brown hair cascaded down the side of the bed like a brown waterfall. As she began to place the toy to her side, no longer in need of it, Loki whispered to her.

"Pet, I never ordered you to stop pleasing yourself." Kate understood what this meant. As she continued to fuck herself with her white toy, she would also only be allowed to please Loki with her mouth. The thought of this caused small fireworks to burst inside of her abdomen as she began to build towards a climax. Quickly she gripped the base of the toy and brought it back to her entrance. Now soaked, she slid the vibrator inside of herself slowly at first, but then all the way.

"Watch me," stated Loki. He brought his cock inches over Kate's face. His right hand began pumping slowly in short tugs and then several long, slow strokes. As he did this, he whispered to Kate. "Learn," was his only decree. He repeated this several times. Several short tugs, and then several long slow strokes. Seeing his cock in its full gorgeous length made Kate want it deep inside of her all the more. She watched as again and again, the God of Mischief played with his cock, inches from her beckoning mouth.

"I understand now, Loki," Kate uttered through heavy breaths, knowing she was approaching climax.

"Good," he smirked. He backed away taking his cock away from her. He squatted down next to her face and whispered into her ear, "Now let me ready your tongue and mouth." His warm breath danced across her earlobe. With the toy pumping in and out of her, Kate wanted to cum desperately. But she preserved her explosion, hoping that what lay ahead was greater.

Loki kissed Kate's earlobe, down to her neck. His lips were warm and moist. Kate let out a deep audible sigh and his lips pressed firmly, open-mouthed on her neck. Loki's mouth made his way to Kate's and his soft, warm tongue darted in and out of Kate's mouth. Their tongues swirled. As he kissed her, his hands cradled Kate's head and caressed Kate's cheeks with his thumbs, as their long deep French embrace continued. It took every ounce of Kate's strength to control the toy that brushed back and forth rapidly across her swollen clit. She needed to slow herself down. She remembered: under no circumstances was she allowed to cum without Loki's consent.

Loki suddenly stood up and looked down at Kate with an wicked glare. He inched forward again until again his cock was near her mouth. This time, his index finger and thumb gripped the shift. Kate felt a yearning she hadn't felt in years. She was relieved when he angled his cock down towards her mouth and allowed it to touch her lips. She opened her mouth and accepted his cock lovingly. Her lips kissed the head at first and then her tongue swirled around and around. Kate looked up at Loki, longing for his approval. It felt like an eternity until he spoke again.

"Good girl", he said, smiling, and Kate's toes curled when she saw his wicked grin before you. "Show me what you learned." Kate began twisting her head, moving her mouth slowly around the head of Loki's dick. She then lunged her tiny mouth forward with longer strokes, just as Loki showed with her hand earlier. Showing devotion to her god, Kate worshipped his perfect cock with her mouth. Swirl, swirl, deep, deep. Swirl, swirl, deep, deep. It became a challenge to Kate to try and accept as much of him into her mouth and throat as possible.

Loki looked down at Kate in stunned disbelief. She had such confidence in herself. She pleased him like no mortal nor any goddess he ever encountered. His hands reached down to her face, as Kate continued to slowly, expertly suck his cock. As he sank deeper into her mouth, Loki groaned. His fingers traced up and down her face, brushing her cheeks with such loving kindness. It was this feeling that shook him the most. Loki tilted his head back.

_This is amazing_, Kate thought. _I am controlling his cock_. And as a show of her confidence, she tried to inhale as much as possible. Loki spoke to Kate in her thoughts. _For now you control my cock, because it is I who let you_. Kate was startled to remember that Loki was "listening" to her every thought.

Loki allowed Kate one last taste of his dick. As she swirled her tongue around his cock, Loki unexpectedly pulled his cock back and again squatted down next to Kate's head.

"Speed your hand, pet. Cum for me. Cum. Fill your hand with your wetness." Loki's words were magical. When he whispered in her ear, as if by magic, Kate began to twinge.

"Yes, Lo-" Kate tried. But her mouth was muffled by Loki's. He kissed her deeply. Firmly. He held her head in his hand. He gently allowed their tongues to dance. All of the nastiness and malevolence he held within him was at once replaced by rewarding his mortal lover with her first orgasm of this session.

Small pops of heat fired within Kate. The small pops grew bigger and bigger until an explosion of warm, pleasure engulfed her entire body. Loki continued to passionately kiss Kate now firmer than before. His hands released her head. Each of Loki's hands found one of Kate warm tits. He massaged them firmly as she came, rubbing them. Caressing them. The combination of his fingers to brushing across her nipples and the deep hard embrace and swirling tongues prolonged Kate's orgasm.

She moaned loudly against his mouth. Her hips rose and sank as she worked the ivory toy across her clit and in and out of her soaked pussy. Her heart felt like a jackhammer deep in her chest beneath Loki's wonderful hands. Her heart was pounding. As wave after wave of climax washed over Kate, Loki continued to kiss Kate deeply and massage her tits. As the bucking of her hips and the pressure from her kiss subsided, Loki finally moved away from her mouth.

"See now, my concubine. Although your show for me was…" Loki paused and smirked, sinfully, "_entertaining_, isn't it so much more _delightful_ with two?"

"Y- yes," Kate panted. "Thank-," she stammered, "thank you for letting me cum, Loki." Her eyes closed. A few moments later, Kate opened her eyes as Loki's voice broke the silence. He stared down at Kate's limp body and reminded her that thanks was not needed.

"Remember, pet," Loki asserted. "I am here for my pleasure. You are the instrument of my pleasure. You came because it aroused me. It pleased me to let you cum." Kate stared into Loki's sad, distant eyes. She knew the road that lay ahead in this erotic journey was only beginning. "Although you came, I have yet to climax. Again, you will be that means to my pleasurable end."

"Yes, Loki," Kate whimpered. "Yes of course. Anything for you. Anything."

"Anything indeed, my pet. Now…." That smirk returned. She knew he had not released his seed in her mouth or on her tits. Kate knew that his release was still very much a part of this agreement. "…roll over on to your stomach. Get on your hands and knees. My time for pleasure and release has come."

As Kate obliged to Loki's command, she rolled over and saw Loki's cock. It was swollen and dripping with precum. Although she had not sucked his cock for seemingly forever, his manhood stood erect, although it had lost some of its firmness. Yet, it remained ready for gratification and indulgence. As Kate moved around on the bed and positioned herself as commanded, Loki oversaw Kate's every action. His hand returned to his cock and he began pumping slowly. As she waited on her hands and knees, yearning to please him, Kate tilted her head down and looked seductively at Loki.

"I am ready for your bidding, my Loki," she purred. Spurred on by her playful seduction, Loki moved forward, his prick spring back to life. A mere inch from her mouth, Kate opened and accepted his dick.

"No hands, my morning star," instructed Loki. "Just your mouth." Kate pulled her head off of Loki's dick.

"Yes, Loki." Immediately, as if she were drawn to it like a magnet, Kate opened her mouth and resumed sucking him deeply. She glided back and forth on the bed, keeping her hands planted as commanded. Loki moaned and allowed his head to tilt back and look at the ceiling.

"Yes! Oh, my mortal, yes," Loki called out. Urged on by his pleas for continuance, Kate slurped and licked Loki's swollen member. She moved her head around and around, deliberately mimicking what Loki showed her with his hands earlier.

Loki's legs trembled slightly. Never had anyone – mortal, goddess or beast – made him feel so much pleasure. With the right hand planted firmly on his waist, Loki moved his left hand to the back of Kate's head. While gently, uncharacteristically massaging her scalp, he also guided her head further down on his thick shaft, almost beckoning Kate to take more of his aching rod deeper into her throat. Inch by inch, Loki's cock would disappear quickly into the back of Kate's mouth, allowing her tongue to pleasure him. Slowly, she would allow inch by inch to escape. Remembering that Loki could hear her thoughts, she concentrated on her next thought.

_I want his cock in my pussy so badly, stretching me and filling me_, she deliberately wondered, _but I want him to cum in my mouth again and feed me his cum_. Kate wanted Loki to fuck her. Badly. She had every intention of fucking Loki to Asgard and back and then letting him pull out and cum in her mouth.

The saying goes that the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Little did Kate know that so was the road to sexual freedom and satisfaction.

Loki stared down at his precious woman as she stared back up at him. His cock continued to move back and forth in and out of her mouth.

"Be careful what you wish for, pet," he sneered. "You forget that as mischievous as you hope to be, I recognize mischief when I hear it and will never….ever….be outdone." Kate took his comments as a simple statement of dominance.

Loki closed his eyes and pulled away from Kate. His body seemed to appear and disappear, the way an object goes in and out of focus on a camera. After several seconds, a second Loki appeared to Loki's right. He had multiplied. One lone God of Mischief had turned into two. There the second Loki stood, a mirror image to the first. He was identical in every way. Now there were two sets of eyes staring at her. Now there were two devious smiles making her tremble. As she moved her eyes down, it then struck her. Now they were two cocks staring back at her. She had never considered a threesome before – in her youth, in her courtship, in her marriage. And now here she was, on her hands and knees in front of twin objects of desire.

Without giving her time to react, the original Loki moved forward. As if by reflex, Kate resumed her ministrations on her lover. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to cross yet another sexual border. Back and forth, Kate's mouth rode Loki's cock. As the sounds of her mouth filled the room, so did the footsteps of second-Loki. He glided slowly around, leaving Kate to wonder what was next. It didn't take long for the twin to respond with a swift pleasurable answer.

With Loki's cock in her mouth, Kate felt a new set of hands on her sweet, round ass. Immediately, her pussy tingled. Gently but firmly, other-Loki massaged her ass, as her body swayed back and forth. All at once she felt it: his wet, warm tongue. With slow licks and quick flicks, his tongue darted around her pussy.

Kate moaned. Other-Loki ate her soaked pussy with the same skill Kate used on the real lord. His tongue moved up and down as he brought his face forward and backward. The tip of his tongue travelled up her slit and down, each time stopping to offer extra attention to her clitoris. Other-Loki's hands each reached forward under Kate's torso and clutched her swaying tits and clutched them firmly, allowing his face to be locked in to her soft wet pussy.

Never had she been so aroused. Her lover's cock was deep in her mouth, while her same lover fucked her pussy with his tongue. Back and forth she went, being pleased by her lover's tongue while paying homage to his cock. Back and forth she continued, her thighs tightening and her pussy ready to explode. Kate moaned louder and longer. Loki's cock felt so warm and wonderful in her mouth as his twin continued to move up and down on her pussy with expertise. Quickly his tongue flicked across her clit. That was followed up but a deep, penetrating push inside of her with his tongue. In the deep wet folds, her tongue pushed around, exploring, touching, dancing.

The Loki that was in her mouth, a grimace of sex on his face, pushed as deep as he would allow. Kate felt the tip reach the back of her petite mouth.

_Cum, lover_, she thought. Loki immediately replied in her mind, _Not yet_. Back and forth she went until the tall, thin Loki that was delightfully eating her pussy released her tits and grabbed onto her hips. All at once, he pushed his tongue deep inside her sweet flesh while allowing his lips to move across her clit. The combination of her pussy being fucked by Loki's tongue and her clip being gently massaged by his lip was overpowering. This wonderful woman – so reserved, so chaste for so long – delighted in the fact that she was locked between the two men that were her lover.

"Mmmmmmmm! Mmmmmm," was all she could hum in ecstasy. Her abdomen tightened. Her legs trembled. Her pussy tightened, further and further. _Please! Pleeeease! Oh Loki, please let me cum_, she begged in her mind. Loki's simple approval was all she needed. He pulled his cock out of her mouth, squatted in front of her, and approved.

"You may," he permitted. Immediately, he clutched her face and brought it to his. He kissed her deeply and longingly. Kate's orgasm began furiously. Waves of pleasure surged across her abdomen. Again, her heart blasted in her chest. She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell in delight. But all she could do was kiss her passionate god harder. Behind her with his nose and lips dancing across her pussy, Other-Loki continued to allow his tongue to roll around inside of Kate. As he felt her relax further and further, as her orgasm waned, he did the unthinkable.

Loki pulled his glistening face away from Kate and licked his lips. "My pet, you are amazing," he offered. "Let us now see how diligently you pleasure me." The Loki that was kissing her deeply pulled away and placed his hands on Kate's face. He smiled and stood up. Again, as if by reflex Kate opened her mouth and accepted Loki's cock. Other-Loki grabbed his cock in his hand and delicately teased Kate's ass cheeks with it. He slid it back and forth from one cheek to the next. Bent kneed, he then took his cock and placed its tip right onto Kate's still trembling slit. He dragged his dick head up and down, tempting Kate.

Kate was curious if she could handle it. It was certainly bigger than the cock she fantasized about in the shower. To satisfy her curiosity, with Loki's cock in her mouth, she slowly eased back onto Other-Loki's throbbing shaft. She allowed the head to penetrate her, letting her wetness cover the top of his cock. Immediately, she knew she was in for a new, erotic experience. She eased forward and pulled in more of Loki's cock into her mouth, as Other-Loki slowly slid out. Each time she pushed back, Loki's cock would reappear from her mouth, and Other-Loki's dick pushed deeper.

_Oh….my….god_, she cooed in her head. It's girth and shape were so new and arousing. She moved back and forth at a steady pace. As she rocked forward Other-Loki's shaft dragged out of her soaked, full pussy and Loki's cock slid into her mouth, where her tongue licked the shaft and head. As she rocked back, she took him all the way inside of her, allowing the head to push where no man touched before and Loki's dick pulled out of her mouth. Back and forth she rocked, as she felt Other-Loki lean forward and cup one tit as Loki flicked the nipple of the other.

Both Loki's allowed deep, pleasured moans escape their mouths which only encouraged Kate to quicken her rocking motion. She could not believe she had the two men inside of her. The thought of it was so hot and so sexy that she could no longer contain herself. Sweet juice from her pussy, dripped gently down the inside of her thighs from her lover's member penetrating deeply, spreading her pussy wider. The humming of her moans on Loki's cock stimulated him generously. His head tilted back and he let out a manly grunt. Kate hoped her lover would release and coat her throat with his cum.

"Oh, good girl," bellowed Loki. "Devour my cock! Take it, my lover," Loki added. His balls tightened and Kate was ready to accept all his milk. Gently he brushed her hair back and guided her head back and forth. Behind her, Other-Loki began bucking his hips harder and faster. Kate felt his heavy balls slap against her clit.

_I'm gonna cum_, she thought. _I'm going to cum! Please, please fuck me harder. I want you both to fill me with your cum._ Inside of her mind, Loki and Other-Loki were amazed by her request. They were more than happy to oblige their human lover of her naughty request.

With his hands on her hips, Other-Loki began bucking harder and harder. His balls slapped Kate's clit gently one last time and she began to moan as Loki fucked her mouth with his cock. Kate pulled her mouth off Loki's cock and screamed in sheer sexual fulfillment.

"Yes! Yes! Oh fuck yes! I'm cumming! I'm cuuuummiiiing! Don't stop! Fuck me!" And with the last syllable freshly out of her mouth, she pulled Loki's cock back in. The fresh stimulation on his prick sent him over the edge and he began to moan long and loudly. Hot cum blasted into Kate's mouth. The sensation of the dick in her mouth pulsating and squirting cum only made her cum harder. Her pussy tightened as she lapped up every drop of Loki's seed. It filled her mouth and at once she recognized the sweetness of it. As her pussy tightened with her cumming lover in her mouth, it acted as a firm hand urging Other-Loki to cum. As Loki continued to send stream after stream into her mouth and into her tummy, Other-Loki let out one last cry.

"Yes! Yeeeeeeeeeeees!" As Kate's tight pussy pulled and pushed his cock, he released his seed into her. She could feel his hot semen fill her pussy. Back and forth she continued to rock, bathing in her own pulsating orgasm as both men emptied themselves inside of her.

The thought of her mouth and pussy getting filled with the cum of two men was terribly erotic and new for Kate. She could not believe that she had the power to make Loki and Other-Loki cum. As her third orgasm calmed and the quaking in her pelvis and thighs relaxed, she allowed Loki's softening cock to fall from her mouth. As it bounced in front of her she leaned down and kissed it gently. With his softening rod still deep inside of her, Other-Loki leaned down and pulled Kate up from around the chest with his forearm. As he slowly pumped the last drops of his cum into her, he kissed from behind on the neck as Loki gently kissed her tits. Other-Loki's mouth soon found Kate's and he kissed her passionately.

Other-Loki slowly pulled his soft penis from Kate. She could feel the overflow of his cum dribbling out of her. She broke the kiss and looked forward and Loki was gone. Disappeared. She turned around to ask Other-Loki where Loki had gone and he too had vanished.

"What happened?" she asked aloud. In her mind, she heard her secret lover. _See you soon, my pet_. _Soon_.

Kate stared at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled, proud that she was able to cross new barriers with her private sex partner. Her head grew heavy. Naked, filled with her lovers' sticky seed, Kate fell to her pillows, her warm, naked body massaged by the late afternoon Spring breeze. Again she fell asleep. Before she slipped into darkness, she asked herself one last question. _Was I ever really awake_?


	4. Chapter 4: A Journey To Asgard

**_CHAPTER 4_**

There was blackness all around her and the bluish-white twinkling of stars raced by. A neon blue bridge. There was something about a neon blue bridge, her mind recalled. And a spinning golden sphere with what seemed to be a cannon protruding from it. And a man. There was a man, large and black. She remembered the feel of his eyes staring at her, wondering what this mortal was doing on Asgard. She remembered the voice. Not just any voice – the voice…his voice – filling the spherical room with commands.

"Bring her to my lair, Heimdall," she heard Loki direct, through the haze of her slumber. "Inform no one of her presence." Without hesitation nor protest, Heimdall agreed.

"Yes, Loki. No Asgardian shall know of her existence." And with that, Kate felt herself getting hoisted and placed gently over the hulking figures shoulders. Her eyes blinked, opening and closing, desperately trying to drink in her surroundings. As she fought off her heavy-eyed lethargy she would capture glimpses of her new ambiances. There was an extensive body of water and a golden bridge that spanned its existence. There was a moon- no, two moons. Each moon faded from cold light blue to dark nothingness. The sun seemed to be in a state of permanent twilight kissing the skies with yellows, pinks and oranges. Her eyes faded and opened. Was that a- a- a castle? A copper, stone and golden castle crescendoed and stretched into the sky like a wave.

_Where the fuck _am_ I_, thought Kate. _What _is_ this place?_ A voice that sounded both human and robotic, gently reassured her.

"Do not worry, earth child," eased the voice of the sentinel carrying Kate. "You are well and safe." His long strides shifted Kate from side to side. "He wants you here for his doing."

"Who?" Kate's head was swimming. "Who wants me here?"

"Loki, second son of the Great Odin, Lord of All Mischief, twice removed from Successor and Protector of the Kingdom of Asgard," the voice informed. There was no sense of surprise in Kate's mind, no shock. There was no feeling of fear or discomfort. The only thing that Kate felt was anticipation. She wondered what lay in store next for her pussy, for her mouth, or for her hands. She had fantasized about Loki in the shower, brought him to climax with her hand, mouth and tits, and further brought him and his doppelganger to orgasm at the same time with her seemingly magical pussy and tongue. _What could he possibly want with me now_, Kate questioned, more in sexual curiosity than frustration. Suddenly, it struck Kate that a stranger was carrying her.

"Who are you," Kate continued.

"I am Heimdall, brother to Sif, guardian of Bitfrost, all knowing and all seeing. I stand at the rainbow bridge and keep those that bring harm to Asgardians from their desired goal," he explained, marching to the beat of some imaginary drummer. Kate swayed gently across the giants back as he pressed forward.

"And do you always do Loki's bidding," Kate asked.

"Earth child, let us agree to not discuss my matters further. We are mere toys to the God of Mischeif. If you will, be satisfied knowing that I came to owe Loki for protecting my own lover."

His own lover, Kate thought. What did he mean by that? Did he know? This Heimdall…did he know? Had Loki been telling everyone about their escapades?

"We are arrived, earth child." Heimdall arrived at the base of the spire of the castle which stretched into the softly lit sky seemingly forever. Heimdall placed Kate down and stood her woozy, body against the palace wall. He brushed aside green growth that did not seem to quite look right and he pressed a stone, which easily sank into the palace wall. A door suddenly sucked into the palace and split in half before opening.

"March through this door. Proceed straight down the narrow hallway to the staircase," Heimdall directed. "When you reach the top of the staircase, there will be 5 hovering orbs: one of blue, one of green, one of red, one of white and one of gold." Kate listened intently, despite her dizziness. "Take the orb of green and insert it into the doorway beyond the orbs. Enter the room." As if on cue, one the last sound of the last word exited Heimdall's mouth, the black giant turned and marched back from the direction he came. Kate tried to remember everything. _Hallway. Staircase. Green orb? What the fuck is an orb? Why can't they just say ball? Insert green orb-ball thing into door and enter._

Kate walked through the secret doorway. She stared around trying to figure out where she was. The hallway was narrow, and it certainly was dimly lit. She slowly glided into the room. Several steps into the room, a clutter behind her startled her. She turned to notice that the secret doors had shut tightly. She lunged at the now sealed wall and came to the sole realization that there was nowhere else to go. Kate about faced and walked carefully down the hallway. She passed in front of several mirrors on either side of her which was when she noticed her outfit for the first time.

She jumped to her side when she saw her own reflection, swearing that it was actually someone in the room with her. It was only when the attractive, glowing woman

In the mirror mimicked her every move that she realized Kate was staring at herself.

Gazing into the mirror, she was astonish and amazed by the image that stared back at her. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. On either side of her face flanked a long brown curl that seemed to hang perfectly twisted down to her jaw. Around her neck was a necklace made from bluish-green beads that she could not recognize. As her eyes moved down her own body, it was her gown that was most shocking. It hung on her gently, like a nightgown, from her shoulders down to the floor. It shimmered in spite of the poor lighting due to the golden thread it was made from. Although it was beautiful, Kate blushed for it was also rather revealing. She could see the dark outline of her nipples and the curvature of her tits in her reflection. As her eyes drifted down further, Kate was able to make out the slightest outline of her public hair, trimmed and neat. Kate placed her hands on her hips and spun around and glared at herself over her shoulder, first her right and then twisting her head, back over her left. Her round, curvy ass looked amazing. Knowing that Loki had arranged this made Kate's pussy quiver ever so subtly.

Kate continued down the corridor, done staring at herself. She took the time to make sure she looked perfect for her dream lover. She wanted to make sure that everything was as he would want. She walked up the stairs to a landing, and as she traveled upwards she could only imagine what sexual delights and pleasure lay in store. Slowly, her mind erased any fizziness or faint feeling. There hovering in a circular shape were the five orbs. Kate's body glowed in the rainbow light that they produced on her body. She reached out her left hand and clutched the green orb. With confidence and with an aura of self-assurance, she marched over to the door and carefully placed the orb into the small circular opening. Immediately and without warning, a green light outlined the entrance to the door. It had to be at least 20 feet in height and it generated a brilliant green light onto everything around it. From the other side of the door, she heard a voice echo in a deep cavernous room. At once, Kate's knees weakened and the fire inside her pink pussy intensified.

"Enter, my pet," was all Loki said to Kate. "You have kept me waiting too long." Kate pushed the door lightly and the tall, looming door opened with ease. She only opened it enough quietly slip inside and with the same gentle force, she pushed the door closed behind her. When she turned around, Kate expected to see some sick mischievous dungeon or room of pain-inducing toys. What she saw instead caused her breasts to rise and sink, as her breathing quickened. Kate was in Loki's expansive bedroom. Unlike a normal room with four walls, a few obligatory windows and some cheap but well-designed furniture, Loki's bedroom was circular in shape. The diameter of the room had to be 100 feet long, with a ceiling at least 50 feet above her head. Adorning the walls of Loki's circular room were golden curtains that hung and shone brilliantly from ceiling to floor. The floor was made from cold black marble and granite, with specks of tiny polished rocks that glistened pink and purple. To the left of the door on what should have been the left side of the room, the curtains peeled back revealing a fireplace. Within it a small inferno raged, giving off the most pleasant scents of eucalyptus and sage. And there in the middle of the room was Loki's considerable bed, also circular in shape. It was covered in golden blankets that shimmered as if they were made from silk. Pillows of gold and black were along the back half of the bed. Finally, Kate saw him. She was so engrossed in the dark, golden beauty of the room, she only then had seen Loki. His right arm propped up his shirtless body on his right side as the rest lay secretly, safely hidden under the sheets. In his left hand was a large wine glass that held, a blush colored liquid.

"Hello," he said, calmly. "I- I was waiting." Loki stuttered reaching for the right words. He seemed different, nervous. Loki noticed Kate's slight twitch when he stammered and stumbled over his simple words. "Is it warm enough for you in here? I had my servants light a fire to keep you warm."

_Who _are_ you?_ she thought. _You actually _care_ about how I feel?_ she continued, knowing that Loki could read her mind.

"Of course, my desire," Loki braved on. "After I left your domicile after our last tryst, I could not get you out of my heart's eye." Kate was taken aback by his honesty and his softening. "All I could picture was how you listened to my every command, how you drank in my cock and worshipped it with your lips and tongue." Loki's voice built to a fevered pitch. "I pictured my twin self fucking you magnificently from behind as you swallowed my seed, and how that same twin filled you with more." Loki tilted his head down until his chin met his chest. "I could think of nothing more than bringing you here. To be with me. Now." There was the Loki she knew. Yet in a strange way, Kate knew that he cared for her.

Motivated by Loki's uncharacteristic revealing of his thoughts, Kate glided over to Loki's bed. When she reached the bed, she crawled across the soft, warmed sheets like a tigress. The fragrances of the burning wood were aromatic and calming.

As she reached Loki's legs, she stretched out her arm and ran a hand up his left calf. She continued pulling herself towards Loki until she found herself in his warm embrace. His left hand, still holding the glass of malt wine wrapped around Kate's back. The combination of his forearm on the golden dress, and the dress on her skin gave Kate goose-bumps. He pulled her on top of him and sank his head into the pillow. With his body comfortably down on the bed, his right hand guided Kate's chin to his and he embraced her securely and deeply. Their open mouths passed air back and forth between them. The smacking sounds of their lips closing and pulling apart filled the immediate air around them. They continued to kiss longingly until Loki pulled his mouth away. His jade-colored eyes looked directly into Kate's deep blues.

"I have missed you," Lokie whispered. Kate drew in a deep breath as she heard Loki's honesty. It was said with a passion and a revelation she had never experienced before. She could feel the warm, liquid lubricant of her pussy coat her insides. "Since I last saw you, I thought of nothing of how you pleased me. How you submitted yourself to me. How you obeyed my every command." Loki's eyes glazed. "I could not wait for another earth-bound journey again so I brought you here." Kate pushed her lips to his, this time allowing her tongue to find Loki's. It twisted around his roughly at first, but reacting to Loki's own tongue, it subsided and gently darted back and forth across his. Pulling his tongue from hers, Loki pressed his open mouth to Kate's and kissed her. Straddling Loki's right leg, Kate could feel life beneath the sheets. Although only a jump, Kate could feel life pumping into Loki's cock. With a soft departure, Loki pulled his mouth away again from Kate's glistening red lips.

"What's the matter, lover?" Kate stared into Loki's sad eyes, hoping she had done nothing to change his excitement to frustration.

"Nothing, my star," Loki returned. "You have felt my reaction to our embrace, but I fear that my manhood needs more stimulation." Kate looked puzzled. Loki turned his head on the pillow, but maintained eye contact with a peripheral glare. "Would you… _entertain_ me again?" The pause in his sentence and his playful stare clearly communicated his desires. Kate knew immediately she must return to her duties as a source of pleasure for the God of Mischief, an occupation she certainly enjoyed and based on the hip-shattering orgasms she experienced, would be damned if she relinquished.

Without reluctance, Kate sat up on Loki and took the malt wine from his hand.

"Please, pet," Loki offered, "drink from the cup. It will heighten your pleasure and loosen your inhibitions." She smirked confidently as the lord of all naughtiness stared at her. As she tilted her head back and swallowed the remainder of the sweet red port, Loki's left hand firmly massaged Kate's right tit. His thumb and index finger tenderly pulled at her erect nipple through the golden dress. With the last drop of wine in her stomach, Kate's head began to swim slightly. The wine of the gods was potent yet pleasant. It tasted like a pleasant mixture of strawberries, blueberries and red grapes. It began working its magic immediately. As Loki massaged her right tit, Kate began to play with her left breast. She allowed her hand to press on it and massage it. Her fingers would drag across the nipple that clearly poked at the golden dress. As Loki witnessed Kate's diligence to her own body, and feeling her gorgeous tit in his own hand, his cock began to flinch and move as blood rushed in. Kate enjoyed feeling the effects of her show on Loki as much as she saw the effects in his facial expression.

"This wine," Kate said, "is certainly strong." Before Loki could reply, she swung her right leg outside of Loki's left hip and now straddled his growing rod through the silken sheets. With small back and forth movements, Kate then grinded her ass and pussy against Loki's member. She then used her hands to pull her top to the side, exposing her left breast to the warm bedroom air. As she grinded back and forth, she used both hands to lift her left tit up towards her face. With her eyes fixed on Loki's she traced large circles around her own nipple. She continued this for a few seconds, with her left hand as her right hand clutched Loki around the wrist. Begrudgingly, she pulled his hand off her tit and moved it down her body until, with his palm facing up, she guided his finger tips to her pussy. Kate continued to rock back and forth on Loki's thick shaft and small whimper escaped him. The tips of his ring finger, middle finger and index finger gently glided back and forth over the top of her slit, pressing the soft golden fabric against her pussy, as Kate persisted with paying attention to her own tit.

"By the gods," said Loki, through hastening breath, "this is why you are here." Hearing this, Kate stopped all motion: the rocking, the fondling, the licking, everything ceased.

"I think there is more to this visit than this, Loki," Kate revealed, with a sly grin spreading across her face. And with that, she lay forward on Loki, bringing her lips to his and pulling away before he could embrace her. She then leaned up allowing her amazing breasts and drag ever so slightly across his face. Each time he lunged open mouthed at her nipples, again she would pull away. Kate then slithered down his body until her mouth took the silk blanket in. Her teeth grasped the silken sheets and slowly she began to retreat on the bed, pulling back the blanket and exposing Loki's think pale, sexy body.

She pulled it past his chest, her eyes examining his tiny nipples and toned chest. Then she moved past his abs, tight and firm. The blanket than pulled back to reveal his large cock, which stood beautifully, fully erect, inches from her face. The blanket still in her mouth, Kate pulled back even further revealing Loki's balls then thighs. Finally, she released the blanket. Loki looked down at his own shaft. Just beyond that, he made out the face of his human lover. She stared at him, with lust filling her eyes. He lay naked and aroused in front of her, and this time it was Loki who anticipated the pleasure that awaited.

"Feast, my pet." With this command, Kate moved her mouth towards the head of Loki's cock. She opened it, seemingly ready to take it fully into the back of her mouth. But pulled back and blew warm air gently across the tip. She shook her head.

"Not yet," she purred, and lunged backwards. A devilish grin filled her face as Loki lay there staring at her, his eyes begging her to suck his aching cock. Kate sat up on her heels and reached back and released her hair from the tight bun. She shook her head allowing her hair to regain its curly, wavy form. She used the tips of her own fingers across her scalp. She stared down playfully at her godly lover and smiled. As Loki absorbed her beauty and her playfulness with his vision, he struggled to speak. Kate just looked at him and put a finger up to her mouth and hushed him.

"Shhhhhhhh," she confidently urged. Loki melted back into the pillow. _When did this human overtake me_, he thought. Then a feminine voice penetrated Loki's psyche. _When I decided that your mind was just as vulnerable as mine_. Loki's eyes widened and he stared at Kate. All Kate could do was stare back with her cunning grin.

Again, Kate got back on all fours and moved forward towards Loki's cock. She allowed her tongue to hang dangerously above his dick before she shook her head and pulled back. She let her hair hang down and touch his shaft and she moved her head around. The soft curls and waves of Kate's chestnut brown hair danced and moved across the cock that she longed for. Loki allowed a few quick breaths to escape his mouth.

"Please-," Loki said, through heavy, quickening breaths, "please take my cock in your mouth." Kate stared at Lokie.

"Awwww," she mocked, "no begging, lover." A devious thought escaped her mouth as she used the same words he once said to her. "If you think about achieving orgasm," she smirked. "Think again."

Kate moved forward and stood up on the bed. She carefully moved forward until her feet were on either side of Loki's ribcage. Quickly she rifled through her memory for any of the countless dance songs she heard in her life until she settled her mind on one that had a very distinct beat. As the slow, pulsating beat played in her mind's memory, Kate began to grind and groove over Loki. She moved erotically and danced for her lover, knowing that her pubic hair, tits and ass were amost clearly visible through the golden thread of her dress. She put her hands on her hips and slowly moved them passionately back and forth. As she sank her body into a crouched position, she hiked her dress up to mid-thigh. As the skin of her bare ass touched Loki's abdominal muscles as she remained crouched, Kate quickly opened her legs and flashed her pink, glistening pussy at Loki. She understood that for the first time in this mythical, sexual relationship, the tables had been turned: she was now in full control. Loki extended his left hand to touch the outside of Kate's bare thigh. To both his surprise and his arousal, Kate slapped his hand away.

"Uh-uh-uh, Loki," she taunted. "No begging and certainly, no touching." She paused as if to add to the tease of the moment. "Yet." Kate stood back up and stared into Loki's eyes. His eyes reflected longing and pain. His body ached to fuck her tight pussy. His balls screamed to fill her mouth with their warm, sweet milk. His hands pleaded to massage her tits and ass.

Kate stood tall and decided it was time to truly bring her cocktease to another level. With the beat still playing in her head, her right hand reached across to the fabric of her left hip and her left hand to the fabric of her right hip. As she gyrated and danced seductively, she pulled the golden gown over her head. She stood above Loki nude. She shook her hair, and allowed it's brown tresses to fall down her back and her chest, the ends flirting with her nipples. She dropped the dress on the bed and immediately resumed her erotic show. With her feet on either side of Loki's torso, he could clearly see that moving pussy and its moisture move to the right and then seductively twist back to the left. With her hands above her head crossed at the wrists, Loki watched as Kate's tits bounced and moved to the music in her mind. His mind nearly exploded as his eyes watched as her arms fell to her sides and her biceps pressed her tits together, forming the same pleasant, sexy alley of cleavage that he fucked in their first tryst.

Carefully Kate spun around and stepped so that her heels were flanking Loki's armpits. Keeping her knees locked and her legs straightened, Kate bent slowly at the waste. For the first time, Loki was able to see the gorgeous curves of Kate's ass. Like watching the Asgardian sun rise, as Kate bent further forward, her wet pussy lips slowly appeared. The sight was overbearing. What happened next was even more overbearing. Kate, bent at the waist and allowed her tits to hang freely, knowing that Loki could see them dangling, like Asgard's two moons. She then extended her right arm and quickly grabbed Loki's massive cock. With her fingers enveloping the thick, veiny shaft, Kate began twisting her hand and jerking him off. Her hand pumped and pumped and it took every ounce of strength in Loki's locked body to not spray hot cum all over her fingers, hand and forearm. Kate continued to pump and twist her hand around Loki's shaft, until a strong spurt of pre-cum launched from his cock.

"Awwww," Kate cooed, "is someone excited?" Kate continued to pump her closed fist around Loki's engorged dick. Loki's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. Kate knew she had enraged him.

"How _dare_ you insu-" but before Loki could finish his angry thought, he inhaled deeply. Kate again regained control. She took his dick in her mouth and began using her hand and mouth on Loki furiously. Keeping her legs locked and straight, Loki hand a gorgeous view of Kate's ass, soft, warm, inviting pussing, her shaking tits, and her hand and mouth working furiously on his prick.

Loki let his hands find Kate's calves. He placed his fingertips on her calves and moved his hands up and down. Kate's pussy tingled at the feel of her lover's hands caressing her legs while his cock filled her mouth. As she moved her head up and down, Loki pumped his hips carefully so as not to spill his seed to soon.

Encouraged by her lack of protest, he resumed moving his hands up and down her calves and let his hands and fingers migrate to the backs of her thighs. Up and down, Loki's fingers rubbed Kate's thighs. This time it was Kate who took her mouth off Loki's glistening dick long enough to let out a few soft, long breaths.

"Keep going," she encouraged. "Don't stop." She took Loki's shaft and pointed the head directly down until it pointed at his feet. She then used her tongue and traced a path up and down his shaft. Loki moaned as his hands found Kate's ass cheeks, which he began to massage strongly, much to Kate's delight. She finally took his cock back in her mouth and began sucking and slurping on it again, being just as careful to not allow the Lord of troublemaking to not empty in her mouth too soon.

Kate felt Loki's hands massage her ass in small, strong circles. He then pulled his hands off and slapped her ass with his fingers. The sting was present, but it wasn't painful. It was a sting that brought her pleasure. _SLAP! _Again, there it was: a stinging slap that brought heat to her ass cheeks and a strong quake to her pussy. Kate felt Loki's right hand move down to her thighs. She continued to pump his cock. Her hand and mouth suddenly stopped as Loki's index finger and middle finger moved across her pussy, spreading the moisture across her pussy lips, readying them for penetration. Kate released Loki's cock from her mouth yet her hand remained wrapped around his cock.

"Ooooohhhhhhh, yeah," was all that she let out. Loki slapped Kate's soft flesh of her ass again. Again, the tingle. Immediately after the slap and encouraged by this response, Loki pushed both of his fingers into Kate's welcoming, wet hole. Slowly at first, he pushed his fingers inside of her and then equally slowly, he pulled them out. "Ohhhh yyyyyeah," Kate hummed. Having stated her pleasure, she then took Loki's cock back into her mouth. Likewise, Loki quickened the pace of his fingers as they pushed deeper and deeper into Kate's wet box. As his fingers explored her insides, Loki used the wetness of her pussy on his thumb to gently massage her clit. Meanwhile, his left hand moved back and forth from ass cheek to ass cheek with amazing, warm slaps. The fire in her pussy burned brighter and brighter as she felt herself build towards orgasm. The muscles in her abdomen slowly started to tighten and she knew that she would soon cum.

Kate's tongue and wet mouth felt Loki's shaft and head thicken. As her loving mouth bopped up and down on Loki's rod, she saw his balls tighten. From their recent, yet strong history as lovers, she knew this meant that he too would cum in her willing, expert mouth. Resuming control of their sexual pleasure and arousal, Kate pulled forward until Loki's fingers and hands were no longer touching her. She also released its cock and she took pleasure seeing the fleshy mass bop back and forth.

"Not yet, Loki," Kate stated plainly. Then through a smirk, she allowed herself to continue. "I am not finished with you yet." Standing tall above him again, this time Kate stepped back until she was standing directly over Loki's pale face. Loki let out a whimper. He desired nothing more than the pleasure of sexual release. By the gods how he wanted to fill her mouth and coat her face with his godly cum.

Carefully, Kate lowered herself to her knees, so her thighs straddled Loki's face. Loki reached back and placed either hand on Kate's waist. Before he could open his mouth to drink from her pussy, Kate stopped him.

"Wait," she ordered. And slowly she grabbed her left tit with her left hand and massaged it. With her right hand, she rubbed her pussy in a circular fashion using her index finger and her middle finger. She then inserted her index finger in and pulled it out while she rubbed her clit with her thumb. Circle-circle-circle-insert and rub.

"Learn," was all Kate said next. Circle-circle-circle-insert and rub. Circle-circle-circle-insert and rub. Loki's pace quickened as he watched Kate pleasure herself. Kate moaned softly with her eyes closed, and her hand clenching her tit.

"Oooohhhhhh," she moaned. "Oh God, Loki, fuck me with your tongue."

"Yes, my pet." And with that, Kate lowered her pussy lips to Loki's mouth. She leaned forward and put her hands on his stomach. Loki opened his mouth and allowed his tongue to do as Kate's fingeres commanded. He allowed his tongue to soften and make broad, circular strokes of Kate's labia. He would then tense his tongue and insert it into her wet slit, fucking her pussy carefully with his tongue. He then pulled it out, and flicked her clit with his tongue.

"Oh my God, fuck year!" Kate cried. "Oh God, Loki, fuck me with your tongue!" Circle-circle-circle-insert and flick. Circle-circle-circle-insert and flick. Circle-circle-circle-insert and flick. Kate could feel her legs tremble. She felt her pussy juice flowing like a river onto Loki's tongue, lips and chin. She felt her abdomen warm and slowly tighten. "Fuuuuuuck me!" Circle-circle-circle-insert and flick. She rode Loki's skilled mouth and she leaned forward, allowing her tiny body and lay on Loki's. With her hands on Loki's thighs, she began to suck that huge thich cock deep into her mouth. At first, Kate simply let her tongue hang out and lap away at the swollen dickhead. She French kissed his cock and made it glow with her saliva. Behind her, Loki's tongue danced into her box. Circle-circle-circle-insert and flick.

Slowly, Loki thrust his hips upwards. Kate understood this not-too-subtle clue and she allowed the head onto her tongue inside of her mouth. She then slowly bobbed her head up and down. Carefully, she took his cock deeper and deeper into her willing mouth. At first she took only the head and the first inch. And then the head and second inch. Slowly she relaxed her throat, taking his thick cock a full six inches into her mouth. With her lips near the base, she stuck her tongue out, and tickled Loki's balls. Loki moaned with intense pleasure.

"Mmmmmmmmm," droned Kate. After gently licking across her rim for but a few surprisingly pleasurable seconds, Loki resumed lapping at Kate's sweet pussy. Circle-circle-circle-insert and flick. "Mmmmmmmmmmm, god," she grumbled, Loki's dick still deep in her mouth. Loki's hands grabbed onto Kate's hips and he pressed his tongue deep inside Kate. His tongue spun like a hurricane, furiously moving about making her pussy tingle and twitch. Kate's mouth fell off Loki's pulsating cock.

"Oh yeah, Loki!" she hollered. "Oh yeah, make me cum, make me cum with your mouth!" Loki's tongue spun and lapped at her pussy. When Loki's lower lip brushed across Kate's clit she came furiously. "Fuck me with your tongue and make me cuuuuuuuuummmmmyyyyyyyeeeeesssss!" Her hips bucked wildly and she continued to cry out. "Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Yes! Oh oh oooooh!" As she road his mouth to intense orgasmic heights, Kate's right hand pumped away at Loki's meat and with her left hand, she massaged his balls.

"Oh, by all that is holy!" Loki yelled.

"Cum for me, Loki," she ordered through her own thigh quaking orgasmic ride. "Cuuuum for me, noooooow!" She put her tongue back on Loki's cockhead and swirled it furiously. Her thighs and belly shook with a new intense sensation as she moved her pussy back and forth on Loki's own tongue and now moist face. Her hips rocked and plunged up and down. With the feeling of his human lover bucking uncontrollably and screaming his name, and the warm wet slide of Kate's tongue on his dick, Loki's balls tightened and exploded. With her hand guiding Loki's shaftskin up and down, cum rocketed up Loki's dick and out of his cockhead.

"Yes, Kate! Yes, my earthly love! Suck me! Drain me!" Loki called out, his screams of pleasure echoing throughout the room. Her tongue moved back and forth over his dickhole as spurt after warm, wet spurt launched out. Loki's cum splashed against her cheek and squirted into her mouth. As her tongue danced across his dick, Kate moaned in delight knowing that yet again, she made her lover cum hard. Loki's hips danced wildly from his orgasm, spraying several jettisons of cum onto Kate's tits and chin. Having enough of his warm shower, Kate slurped his cock into her mouth. Gently, milking every drop and dribble of cum out of his manhood, Kate moved her head slowly allowing the cum to fill her mouth and slide into her tummy.

"Thank you, lover! Oh thank you, my pet." Loki's hands found Kate's hair and gently coaxed her head up and down. Kate continued to gently move her own hips, finishing her mind-shattering orgasm on Loki's pointed chin and gentle lips. As one last wave of warmth and tingles pulsed across her body from her pussy to her thighs and up into her tummy, a last drop of cum found its freedom on Kate's tongue.

Loki gently kissed around Kate's warm, wet mound, to her thighs and back to her wetness again. As he did this, Kate swallowed the last drop of cum and pulled her mouth off of Loki's softening cock. As she lay her head on Loki's right thigh, she slowly jerked his cock. Kate rolled off her fantasy lover into a warm lump on Loki's bed. She wiped her cheek and chin clean of Loki's cum. She scooped the cum off her tits and chest and wiped her hand on Loki's sheets.

"You continue to amaze me, lover," Loki offered. Kate smiled widely although her eyes remained shut.

"I'm glad I could please you." Kate said through her grin. A combination of pride and pleasure filled her. "And your tongue was magnificent. I highly doubt I will ever experience anything like that ever again." With that, Loki sat up and reached to Kate's face. He gently placed his hand on Kate's cheek.

"Until next time, my pet," he replied.

"I guess I must close my eyes know and return to earth," Kate supposed.

"Not just yet," Loki countered. And with that, he pulled Kate up to him. He lay on his back with his arm out, and beckoned Kate toward him. Tightly, Kate moved closely to Loki and pressed his head to his chest and she let her arm drape acoss his body. She could hear the thumping of his heart in his warm, pale chest. As the secret lovers lay there, basking in each other's sexual triumph, Kate felt her hand rubbing his side and chest, her eyes closed and heavy. As she did this, Loki called the back of her head, his hands running through her hair, massaging her scalp.

"Good night, lover," Loki whispered.

"Good night, Loki," Kate replied. The two warm, wet, tired forms lay lifeless in Loki's bed. In the near distance, the fire crackled and burned, filling the room with gentle aromas. Outside, the sun set across Asgard, and two moons rose and peaked in the cold, blue, star-speckled night sky. Deep inside the golden palace of Asgard, Loki and Kate drifted off to a relieved, deep slumber.


	5. Chapter 5: Deep Tissue

**_CHAPTER 5_**

Her body lay silently on her right side, perfectly still beneath the blankets. She inhaled deeply, allowing her body to rise and fall rhythmically as she rested gracefully. It rose and sank in a pulsation that mimicked a slow dance. Her body lay tucked in a fetal position, with her shapely legs brought up to her tiny tummy, while her arms lay in front of her, protecting her rounded tits. Her nude form was still recovering from a perfect mouth fucking that took place hours before but what seemed only second ago. Her mouth was filled with Loki's strong manhood after an exotic dance. Her pussy was penetrated delightfully by her godly man until it exploded and pulsed with pleasure. Kate needed a recovery before her husband and child returned home. She at least got to use the time to wash the day's work from her body. She also allowed her mind to explore a dark, sexier, more sensual side of her sexuality, thinking dirty thoughts and dreaming dirty dreams. All her mind's eye had to do was merely dream a little dream and it filled her memory with an infinite bank of sexual energy and experimentation, she would dare not try back on earth. Back in reality. Away from Loki, at least.

Kate stirred in the bed. Her body was washed in a relaxed relief. She felt the cool touch of the blankets caress her body. She rolled on to her back carefully and stretched tall, reaching her hands way over her head while arching her back and extended her legs towards the foot of the bed.

"Oh, God," she whispered through an exhale, a huge smile spreading across her closed-eyed face. She permitted a long sigh to escape her lungs. "That was just what I needed."

With her body slowly coming out of its slumber, something did not feel right though. Something was missing.

_The headboard_, she thought. _Where is the headboard?_ Kate finally opened her eyes and allowed them to adjust to the warm dancing light around her. The ceiling was so much larger than the ceiling of her master bedroom in her house. And the warm light that jumped and leapt from dark golden curtain to dark golden curtain confused her. Panicked, she inhaled deeply, trying to relax her breathing. The aromatic airs of sage and eucalyptus filled her lungs. All at once, her heart went from pounding fear to ceasing death as a lump filled her throat. Kate allowed her eyes to drink in her surroundings: the sparkling black marble floor, the dark golden curtains that hung in the expansive circular room from the ceiling, the warm hearth of the glowing fireplace. Kate recognized where she was; somehow, inexplicably, she remained in Loki's bed chamber.

Thousands of questions blazed through her dizzied mind. _How did this happen? Why am I _still_ here? Are these _dreams_ I am having? Is this a reality? Am I _really_ on Asgard? Where is he? Where is Loki? How do I get home?_ Kate struggled desperately to separate reality from fantasy and found it to be an undaunting task. And suddenly, a slow, taunting laughter halted her questions.

_Hahahahahaha_! It was Loki's tones that snapped Kate to reality. _Hello, pet,_ he whispered in Kate's mind. _Sleep well_? Kate spun around the room to see where the voice was coming from. The God of Mischief was nowhere to be found. Kate set in the bed and allowed the blanket to fall from her chest, exposing her bare tits. She quickly snatched the golden blanket back to her body, realizing her own nudity.

_Awww, what's the matter, morning star_, Loki sarcastically questioned. _A little ashamed are we_? Kate's face reddened. _My mortal lover, you have nothing to be ashamed of_, he offered, seriously. _Your body has brought me such intense pleasure and such satisfaction, I thought I would keep you here a while longer_. Upon hearing that reassurance, Kate relaxed somewhat. Although she could not see him, she could tell that Loki was smiling as he spoke to her mind.

_What are you up to_, Loki, she thought. _What else can you possibly want from my body? _She continued speaking to Loki through her own thoughts which he had repeatedly been able to read in the past. _I have given you everything_, she thought fiercely. _Everything_.

_I wouldn't quite yet say "everything"_, Loki rebutted. _And besides_, he paused, _how would I- how _could_ I call myself the God of Mischief if I did not keep a few surprises for those whom I choose to call my own? _Kate sat in the bed, her nude body covered by the soft silken blanket. The tension in her body eased. Why was she so frantic suddenly? Had Loki not removed the strangling vine of insecurity from her sexuality? Had Loki not used his body to bring her to pleasure in ways she could never comprehend? Surely, there was no need to fear Loki. And besides, what good would it do? Loki is…well, Loki. His cool, calculating presence and his tricky demeanor would almost assuredly find a way to get what he wants, regardless.

His own. Kate was his, at least in her fantasies and in her dreams. From the second she saw those sparkling eyes on the cover of the magazine, from the second he "seduced" her in the shower, and brought a pleasure to her she had never felt before, her fantasies revolved around pleasing him and being pleased by this tricky lord. His own.

A chilly, sexy voice echoed throughout Loki's bed chamber.

"Crawl across to the foot of the bed and stand up." The order was short and terse. The hair on Kate's neck stood up.

"Loki," Kate asked, "is that you?" Loki's voice grew firmer.

"Crawl across the bed and stand…up," Loki ordered again. Defeated, Kate got on to her hands and knees. She tried anxiously to keep the sheet around her body. As her left knee was brought forward, the fabric was pinned down, pulling the sheet aside and exposing her right thigh and curvy ass cheek. Beneath the sheet, as she scampered across the bed, she felt the weight of her curvaceous breasts sway gently from front to back. Upon her arrival at the foot of the bed, Kate sat on her backside and swung her legs around until her feet found the warm, black marble, heated by the remaining embers in the fireplace. She pressed off the golden bed and took the topsheet with her. She fashioned a makeshift dress for herself, which she cinched at her lower back with her right hand. It covered her body from her chest to her feet and offered her a most uncertain sense of privacy.

"Release the blanket," was Loki's next instruction. Kate felt her face blush. She could not understand why she was suddenly embarrassed of the demi-god whose fingers, tongue and cock filled her mouth and pussy.

"But-," she began to protest.

"Now!" Loki cut Kate off, not allowing her to complete her disapproval. Kate relaxed her right hand and allowed her fingers and her mind to let go. The golden blanket fell to the floor and Kate's right arm fell to her side. She could feel the warm air pass across her breasts, tummy and thighs, kissing them. Her nipples immediately hardened. She felt Loki's eyes on her although she could not see him. She stood there silently, clearing her thoughts, bare skinned, awaiting Loki's next instruction. She would not have to wait long.

"To your left, there is a table near the curtains, in the darkness. Go there." Kate turned her head to her left. Her eyes scanned the area near the dark golden curtains opposite the fireplace. There in the distance, where the light from the fireplace barely reached, was a dull golden table. Kate turned her body towards the table and slowly marched across the floor, confidently now. A new feeling overcame her. There were more eyes watching her, gazing at her naked body. Loki was not the only other being in this room.

Kate finally reached the table and allowed her fingers to trace the dull golden edge. Her eyes skimmed across the surface. On the table lay a jet-black, silk scarf, folded neatly into a six inch by six inch square. Next to the scarf was a crystal decanter filled with a dark maroon liquid which Kate recognized to be the same wine she gulped the evening before dancing for and subsequently teasing Loki. Next to the decanter, alone, stood a crystal goblet.

"Lover," called Loki, in a softer, less harsh voice, "drink again. Take in the port that sits in front of you. I have let it breathe for several hours now. It's taste will be much richer and more…." Loki paused. "Intoxicating." There was that smile again. He was nowhere to be seen, but Kate could hear that sext smile in his voice, and it always had the same effect on her. Despite her instantaneous arousal, she offered a sad, weak question.

"Where are you," she asked. Silence was the only reply she received. She turned to her left and scanned the deep darkness of the faraway reaches of the room. She likewise swung to the right where the door to the room was outlined in neon green and still nothing. Kate returned her eyes to the golden table.

"'Drink,'" she repeated. "'Drink.'" Kate reached down with her left arm and clutched the decanter with her elegant left hand. Her right found the crystal goblet. She hoisted both off the table and brought them to her stomach. As she tilted the crystal decanter and allowed its contents to spill into the cup and fill it, she wondered how Loki planned on filling her. Her mind wandered as she placed the decanter back on the table. She recalled all of her and her lover's actions. Fingers, tongues, mouths, tits, cocks, pussy. _How was he going to please me?_ She wondered this and swirled the maroon port around in the crystal goblet.

_Patience, pet_, Loki whispered to her in her mind. _Patience_. Although the voice came to her in Kate's own mind, it felt as if Loki were standing right behind her and his warm breath whispered it into her ear. Her pussy moistened with excitement with the very thought that Loki was now seemingly teasing her. Kate closed her eyes and brought the goblet to her lips. Slowly she sipped the tasty port. Flavors of blueberries, strawberries and red grapes drenched her taste buds. Her eyes remained closed and she sipped and sipped at the glass until its contents were gone. Her body was consumed with an immediate warmth.

"Oh, wow," she whispered. "That was so good." The taste of the fresh berries and grapes still on her tongue, Kate allowed her eyes to open. Without being ordered, she reached down and again took the decanter to her stomach. She filled her chalice halfway and replaced the decanter on the table. As she brought the cup to her mouth again, her eyes closed, and she thought of Loki and God knows who else staring at her. Rather than fear, a strong sense of lust overcame her. The port worked quickly and as Kate sipped, she thought of the shower where Loki thrust his cock deep inside of her. She sipped again and thought of his fingers inside of her as he fucked her tits. Her left hand slowly began to trace small circles around her tummy and down to her left thigh. She drank yet again and thought of having her mouth filled with cum by Loki as other-Loki fucked her from behind. Her hand reached down and slowly rubbed down through her neatly trimmed pubic hair and rubbed across her lips. She pondered the immediate last evening, as she and Loki devoured each other in carnal lust. The last drop of the fruity concoction passed through Kate's mouth on its way to her tummy.

She opened her eyes and her head was swimming as was her body. Her eyes were moving around the room, and her head felt as if it were filled with the soft floating bubbles of a warm bubble bath. Her skin tingled with a warm vibration and her own caress of her tummy and thigh made her body tremble ever so slightly. A voice cut through the silence.

"Pet," bid Loki. "My pet, take the fabric and fashion a blindfold. Cover your eyes and await the next order that comes to you." Kate was too happy to oblige her missing lover's command. She pulled the scarf quickly from the table and unfolded it. She quickly reshaped the scarf into a blindfold and let it snake across both of her hands. She stared down at it and allowed the wine to do its work. Immediately she thought of how she would love for Loki to take the blindfold and tie her hands together behind her back, and fuck her pussy from behind as he pulled on her hair. She switched thoughts quickly, and thought of how she would like to tie Loki's hands together over his head as he stood attached to a marble column and how she would like to please her lover with her mouth and tits. Call it wishful thinking indeed, as Kate knew full well that her thoughts were read by Loki. His reply was simple.

_Soon, my star, soon_, he uttered silently in her mind. _For now, cover your eyes with this scarf and blindfold yourself. Give in to my command and your body will again be pleased in ways you never imagined_. Again, Kate complied willingly, although her breathing quickened slightly at the thought of Loki pleasing her in a new style. She carefully placed the center of the blindfold over her eyes. Next, she wrapped each end around her head and tied it together in a firm yet comfortable knot. Her hair still managed to hang freely down beyond her shoulders and flirt with her nipples and mid-back. _Now please turn around_, Loki beckoned. _And remember, my earthen lover: keep your mind as open as your heart and fear not the pleasure that lay ahead_. Kate was now breathing heavily. She wondered what lay ahead for her. _Would he make her cum with his tongue? Perhaps he would use his long, narrow fingers again. No! No! That glorious cock_, Kate hoped. _The big swollen head of his, and thick shaft. Maybe that's what he'll fill me up with. _A look of wonder and excitement filled her face, as Kate bit her bottom lip. _Maybe he'll treat me like his whore. His dirty girl. Maybe he'll just fuck my mouth again and reward me with his sweet cum_. Kate felt the warm stickiness of her excitement fill her pussy. _Oh my God, please… _She could not wait any longer.

Suddenly, she felt the presence again. There were people around her. She did not know how but she felt the presence of Loki and other men. As if the others read her mind and feelings, two unfamiliar voices spoke in harmony.

"Come with us," the two male voices instructed. As soon as Kate heard their voices pierce the bedchamber silence, she felt two different hands grab hers. In her right hand was a man's hand that was strong and firm. In her left hand, she felt the hand of a smallish man. His hand felt gentle and kind. Her mind still silly and horny from the port, and with Loki's directives of keeping an open mind fresh in her head, Kate grasped the two men's hands and followed their lead. The two men guided Kate back to the bed slowly. Their methods were to assure Kate's safety and her tranquility. Pull her too hard, and Kate might fret and resist. Pull her to nonchalantly and Kate might trip and feel pain.

At the foot of the bed, again the two male voices spoke.

"Please, Kate, lay down on your back on Master Loki's bed." Kate understood upon hearing the words "Master Loki" that these men must have been ordered to please her in some capacity. But she grew concerned and desperately, she tried to communicate with the God of Mischief.

_Loki_, she thought. _I don't want these strangers. I want you. I want you and you alone_, she stated, her mind's voice trembling.

_Remember, my pet, place your trust in this mischievous god and you may just be surprised yet_, Loki thought back to her.

"Please, Kate," the two men pleaded, "the master has orders for us. Please!" Urged on by Loki's reassurance and the eager pleas of these two slaves, Kate submitted yet again. She released the men's hands and reached down for the bed. She brought her knees on to the bed and slowly began crawling across the bed. She moved seductively like a cat. These men who were seeing her naked anyway might as well get _something_ out of this. She brought her legs and hands across the bed slowly, allowing the two men to drink in her curves and her glistening pussy. She grew wetter with anticipation knowing that this is what her secret lover wanted. As she felt the pillows, Kate looked back over her shoulders at where she believed the men to be.

Through her blindfold and brown tresses, she offered the most damsel-in-distress look and asked, "On my back?"

"Yes," the two men replied. "On your back." Slowly, Kate lowed her tits and face to the pillow, allowing more of her wet slit to be exposed. This teasing gesture made her more excited knowing that Loki was watching. She twisted her torso over and lay flat on the bed. She spread her feet so they were shoulder width apart, allowing the evening air to blow across her swollen pussy lips. On the bed she felt the vibrations of the men's knees as they climbed on the bed. What came next, surprised her. More sensations of pressure on the bed. There were more than two men. After the initial feeling of the two slaves of Loki climb on the bed, she tried to keep track of how many others climbed on. One? Yes, definitely. There was another and another and then the new pressures stopped. Five. There were five slaves on the bed with Kate.

Kate's breathing got very heavy. She did not know what was coming next but one thing was clear: this was not what she wanted_. I don't want to be gang banged_, Kate communicated to Loki. Her breathing quickened.

_I know,_ Loki returned. _Do not predict what lay ahead. Just relax and enjoy_ _what comes of this_. Kate placed her faith in Loki's thoughts but did not know what else to expect as the 5 men positioned themselves around her. Two men were on either side of Kate and one knelt behind the pillows beyond her head. Her breathing quickened as there was an electricity of uncertainty and anticipation in the air.

Kate arched her back at the next sensation. The man near her head reached down and massaged her scalp. His set of hands rubbed through her scalp. His fingers pressed and rubbed at her temples and pressed slightly in circles around her scalp. Kate let out a sigh of both relief and pleasure.

As that sensation bathed her head, she felt four sensations next. Four separation streams of warm oil drizzled across her body. The warm oil touched her left breast, her right abdomen, and both of her thighs for several seconds before they stopped. As the warm aromatic gel-like liquid trickled across her body, eight hands began spreading the lotion around and into her skin. One set of hand massaged her shoulder and right breast as another mirrored the movement of the left side. Both sets of hands of near her legs rubbed and moved the oil into her tummy and her thighs. The male masseuse at near Kate's head continued to use his rugged, dry hands to massage Kate's scalp.

From the intoxication of the port, the incredible relaxing and arousing sensations of the masseuses' hands, Kate's tiny body began to writhe underneath. She gyrated her hips and moved her body up and down. The men who were working her shoulders and breasts began kneading Kate's curvy tits, allowing their fingers to travel across her nipples. Being blindfolded eliminated her sense of sight and heightened all her other senses. Her sense of touch was magnified infinitely. Her skin was electric as the five men continued to massage her.

"Ohhhhhh," she exhaled. The two men near Kate's legs moved their hands up and down Kate's thighs and shins. Their palms pressed firmly on Kate's thighs easing any tension she carried in her legs. Their fingers moved in a circular fashion on her shins, which pleasantly tickled and eased her. "Ohhhhh, that feels amazing." All five male masseuses chimed in unison. Kate's muscles were pulled and pushed. They were kneaded and rubbed. Fingers gently squeezed and circled. Palms pushed and pulled along bigger muscles. All the stress in Kate's body dissipated like the early morning fog.

"Thank you, Mistress Kate." Then suddenly, Loki's voice filled the room.

"Enough," he bellowed. And as suddenly as the massage started, it ceased. All five men scampered off the bed. "It is my turn," Loki slyly stated through a smile. Kate pussy trembled. She felt someone new climb on the bed near her feet. Kate felt the familiar touch of long narrow fingers touch her shins and calves. "Seeing these men, massage you made me insatiable and jealous, my star," Loki called out from the foot of the bed. "Seeing your body pulsate up and down made me uncontrollable with lust."

"Oooooh, God," Kate ached in desire. Loki pushed Kate's legs back until her legs were spread wide and her feet were planted flat on the bed. Kate felt Loki's weight fall carefully on the golden sheets in front of her. How she longed to look down at her lover's green eyes and watch as he pleased her.

"Oh my God!" Kate cried out as she arched her back. As Loki's hands reached and cupped each of Kate's oiled tits, his tightened tongue found her wet pussy.

"Of fuck," she called out. Loki's tongue danced and penetrated deep inside Kate's wet, tasty folds. It glided in and out of her wet slit. Slowly he softened his tongue and pulled it out from deep within Kate. He dragged it up and down her moistened slit. When Loki reached her clit which was excited, he slowly circled her engorged clit with the tip of his tongue.

"Holy shit," Kate exclaimed. "Please, make me cum on your tongue." Loki brought his tongue back down to Kate's steamy soaked entrance and plunged his tongue deep in again. This time, he allowed his tongue to make slow, broad circles inside of her. "Ohhhhhh!" she bellowed. At this point, Kate could care less if one set of eyes or one hundred set of eyes were watching her. She gyrated her hips with the moves of Loki's tongue. As his tongue licked her pussy in a clockwise motion, Kate's hips moved counterclockwise. Again Loki, pulled his tongue out and whispered one phrase.

"Melt for me, my star. Cum on my tongue." Loki moved his tongue gently up and down Kate's drenched pussy, offering extra flicks when his tongue met her button.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kate screamed. "Don't stop, Loki! Just like th-oooooooh!" The fireworks in her abdomen exploded and swell after swell of fabulous orgasm coursed through her body. Kate grabbed her right tit and massaged it furiously. More and more tingles and sparkles ignited in her body as Loki lapped away with his broad wet tongue. "Oh my God!" Kate's orgasm slowed and her hips rhythmically died with her braking orgasm. Loki's hands meanwhile moved up and down her sides, pulling at her skin.

"Roll over, my pet." Kate continued to breathe slowly and gently, allowing her legs to regain their strength.

"I- I can't right now, lover. I'm-" but Loki interrupted Kate.

"There are no room for excuses in this chamber," barked Loki. He grabbed Kate's hips and rolled her over so she lay on her tummy.

"Loki, at least let me take off the blindfold so-" Kate beckoned.

"Not yet, my pet," Loki denied. "The port and the blindfold serve their purpose. Were your sensations not magnified during your massage and your orgasm?"

"Yes they were," Kate admitted.

"Then there is your answer," Loki ended. Kate felt Loki pull away from her and back off the bed. He then heard Loki clap his hands and bark an order, but to whom she wondered.

"Resume," was Loki's one word order. Then she felt the different pressures on the bed. Again she felt the male masseuses crawl across the bed until they surrounded her. Two on either side and one atop her head resumed their massage duties. The man near her head resumed massaging her scalp gently only this time he also allowed his thumbs to move to her neck and massage the muscles that struggled to keep her head upright as she came under the spell of Loki's tongue. Again, she felt the four streams of warm oil reach her back and spread slowly. The two men near her who were blessed to have massaged her shoulders and tits were now merely rubbing in large circles around her back. The two men who had earlier only used their hands to rub the stress free from her legs, now were consecrate to massage her soft voluptuous ass and upper thighs. Again, Kate felt all the stress release from her body. All the tense muscles caused by Loki's expert tongue were now drifting back to soft paradise. Kate realized that these same five men could have very well stood there and watched as Loki at her dripping box.

_Did I get them hard_, she wondered to herself, knowing Loki was probably steaming with jealousy. _I wonder what their cocks looked like? I bet they were all bigger than Loki's_, she teased in her thoughts. _Oh my God and their hands all felt so good all over my body_. Kate began faking soft little moans from her smiling mouth. _I wonder if they jerked their cocks at the show they got….as they watched Loki make me cum._

"Oh God, guys that feels so amazing, please keep going just a little more," Kate asked. Loki stood there furious and humbled. How this mortal could not be satisfied by his skilled mouth and tongue had Loki bewildered. Yet his cock had never been harder. It stood fully erect at eight inches and pre-cum trickled slowly from the tip. As the five men massaged his mortal whore, he reached down and slowly began to piston his cock back and forth, readying it to plunge deep inside Kate.

"Wow, this is so nice," Kate teased aloud again.

"Enough!" Loki moved ferociously to the bed and again, Kate felt the five bodies scamper off the bed. Again she felt Loki climb on the bed and offer her a command.

"Get on your hands and knees, mortal, and make not one sound!" Kate heard this command and immediately her pussy filled with hot lubricant. She could not wait to feel his cock enter her. Loki had other intentions. Kate positioned herself in a most titillating stance. She complied with half of Loki's wish. She got on her knees and pushed her ass high into the air, but she kept her head down on the pillows and had her arms gently wrapped around one with a black pillow case. Kate expected the large head of Loki's rod to bury itself inside of her and stretch her folds at any second. The Lord God of Mischief had other things in mind.

As he had done before, Loki plunged his face carefully into Kate's moist slit, his tongue buried deep in her box. Like once before, when other-Loki had eaten her from behind in a doggy style position, Loki extended his hand and massaged her left tit. Loki's right thumb began to massage her clit. The stimulation was unholy. Her drenched clit was being rubbed by Loki as his tongue fucked her feverishly.

"Oh, yeah, Loki," she cried. And then Loki pulled his tongue out and stunned Kate. He released her tit with his left hand and brought it behind her again. With his index finger and middle finger extended and seemingly tied together, he slowly penetrated Kate's dripping hole. With his right thumb, he increased the circular massage on her clit.

"Oh! My! God!" she yelled in sexual bliss. Loki was not done.

"Remember when you thought you gave me every part of your body, my lover?" Loki questioned Kate. Kate was too busy sensing her body building towards orgasm to comprehend what he was even saying. She slowly and carefully rocked back and forth on those long, elegant fingers of his, wishing it was his thick cock. "Well, now you shall." Having said that, Loki continued to fuck Kate with his fingers and massage her clit with his thumb. He leaned his face forward into Kate's rocking ass and extended his tongue carefully. Kate froze. The new feeling startled her. It immobilize her. And as Loki's tongue slowly, cautiously moved around her ass back and forth over her rear entrance, Kate realized that she liked it. _This is so dirty_, she thought. _So wrong!_ She resumed the rocking movement back and forth as Loki's tongue began to explore undiscovered territory. Carefully he would keep his tongue outside as he fucked Kate with his fingers and thumb. _So…fucking….hot!_

Gently she moved back and forth allowing the new sensations to combine with the old to build her up more. And then all at once, Loki pulled away and clapped his hands. _Goddamnit! If I could only see what the fuck is happening!_ She felt Loki move next to her on the bed and lie down. She then felt the unthinkable: four sets of hands grabed her by her legs and back and hoisted her into the air. Two sets of hands moved her legs wide until they were spread slightly apart from shoulder width. Two other sets of hands supported her weight and moved her through the air easily. They then lowered her.

Kate inhaled deeply as the Loki's men-servants lowered her onto his cock. Smartly, they once the think head penetrated Kate's soaked pussed they paused and allowed some of her natural lubricant to drip down Loki's shaft. Loki placed his hands on Kate's hips and guided her down as the slaves slowly released her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" she called out as each magnificent inch buried itself in the safe haven of her warm, drizzling pussy. When Loki had all eight inches inside of her, Kate called out again. "Ohhhhhh yyyeah!" Slowly, as if on cue, Loki and Kate began rocking their hips in rhythm. This was the first time that Loki had allowed her to be on top and he fucked her slowly, allowing the massive dick buried inside of her to rub areas that only he could reach. Kate moved quicker and quicker as Loki matched her speed.

"Oh my God, Loki, I love that cock! Fuck me with it! Fill my pussy with your cum!"

"Soon, my pet!" Loki replied. Kate and Lokie moved faster and faster and faster.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Fuck me! Oh my God! Oh! Just like that," Kate exclaimed. Loki's cock moved in and out at a faster rate than Kate could handle. She dug her finger nails into his chest and tilted her head back and opened her mouth and nothing came out. She wanted to scream her lover's name. She wanted to praise her god. She wanted to yell an obscenity, but Loki's thick shaft which was about to bring her to a hip rocking orgasm stopped her. She could feel the ridge of his cock deep inside of her, rubbing the front of her sugary pussy wall. And then it happened. It touched the magic spot and for a second time, she came with a fury.

"YES! YES! YES!" she screamed. "Oh my God Loki don't stop! Own my pussy! Fuck it! Yes! Yes!" Kate bucked wildly on Loki's awe-inspiring shaft. Her wet box pumped up and down and her contracting vaginal muscles jerked him off deep inside of her. Her tightened hole moved up and down and the new wave of lubricant felt like a silken glove tugging at his white-hot cock. Kate's sensitive pussy couldn't take it anymore. As she was still cumming, she fell onto Loki and kissed him deeply as she thrust her ass up and down. His cock still inside her, the new angle rubbed different areas of Kate. He continued to fuck her and elongate her orgasm.

Juliana's mouth opened wide and found Loki's. Her tongue twirled around his, tasting a combination of her moisture and his saliva. She neither repulsed nor distraught by her own taste. The fact that his juice was on his tongue was somewhat arousing. It meant that he was man enough and caring enough to use it on her.

Unable to take any more of his cock and with his needs yet to be met, Kate slowly pulled herself off of Loki's erection and slid down his torso. She opened her mouth and allowed her tongue to move all over Loki's dick. Her right hand gripped his shaft and pumped up and down.

"Cum for me, lover," Kate called out. Immediately, she put her mouth back on Loki's dick and gave him incredible head. As her mouth moved down onto his shaft, so did her right hand. As her head came up, so did her hand with a slight twist, adding further pleasure to the blowjob. For several minutes she pumped and sucked and pumped and sucked until Loki made a last request.

"Let me use your womanhood to bring me to my ultimate pleasure. Please, lover, lay on your back and spread your legs." Loki stared at Kate's blindfolded face, that glowed with the heat of sex as she was sucking him off. As if she were mesmerized by his passionate request, she quickly took his cock out of her mouth and let her hand release. She crawled up alongside of Loki and lay next to him. She brought her legs out wide as they could go while still feeling comfortable. Loki quickly rolled over on top of Kate and wrapped his arms around her back. She felt his weight lay on top of her. She then again, felt that beautiful dick slip inside of her like a key sliding into a lock. As he pumped his cock in and out in and out in a missionary position, he reached his hand up and stroked her hair. He lowered his mouth to hers and the two lovers kissed each other deeply. Loki could feel his balls tighten as he fucked Kate.

"Mmmmmmm!" Loki moaned through the deep embrace. "Mmmmmm!" His moan sounded of both pain and pleasure. Kate tightened and released her kegel muscles. She wanted him to cum so badly and she wanted her pussy to milk his cock of every drop of cum deep within his balls. Loki quickened his thrusts. Back and forth. Back and forth. In and out, Loki pumped his cock furiously inside of Kate. Kate felt Loki's balls slapping against her ass and the thought of her getting fucked like this made her want to cum again. As they kissed, Kate again tightened the muscles deep inside of her. As she did this, she felt the ridge of Loki's swollen cock rub against her g-spot. A wetness overcame her like neverbefore. Her pussy floody with moisture as Loki's ridge worked its magic. In and out in and out, it rubbed so wonderfully. Very quickly, Kate's hips began to buck as the fire of her g-spot allowed her to have a third orgasm, this one more powerful than the previous two.

Kate broke the embrace long enough to announce her orgasm.

"Loki, do it! Fuck me! I'm cumming again! Holy shit! Oh my God!" Kate whispered in pleasure. As she came, her nails dug deep into her lover's ass in an attempt to pull his cock balls deep into her pussy. "Ohhhh yeah!" Kate's pussy milked Loki's cock, which he pumped in and out of her at a furious rate. Suddenly, without warning, Loki felt his balls tighten and his shaft tingle. He pulled his cock out of Kate and stood up on his knees so he was kneeling in front of her. His fist found his cock and he began to pump furiously. He looked down at his sweaty, blindfolded lover whose tits heaved up and down delicately. His eyes drifted down to her reddened pussy lips, which glowed from sex and orgasms. The site of her delicate flower, open and soaking wet was too much for him to stand.

"Here it cums, lover!" he called out. "Here it cums! Here it cuuuuuuuums!" Loki grunted and breathed out heavily. "Ahhhh!" he cried. "Ahhhhhhhh!" He pumped his fist harder and harder and streams of cum sprayed all over Kate. Some cum hit her stomach. Another stream splashed on her tits. A jettison hit her chin and slid down her neck to her chest giving her a magnificent pearl necklace. Another spurt landed on her tits again. Yet another on her tummy. One last splash landed on the blindfold with a little speech hitting her cheek. Loki's fist kept moving back and forth until the cum dribbled out of his cock and rained down on Kate's pubic hair and pussy lips.

"Oh by the gods!" he yelled. "Oh by the sun of Asgard!" he yelled again. Kate reached her hands out and felt the sticky wet warmth all over her body. With her right index finger, she touched the cum that glistened on her right tit. She brought her finger to her mouth and tasted it. She delighted in the fact that it tasted as sweet as it did the first time, when she took his massive load after being titfucked by the Lord of All Mischief.

Loki collapsed on top of his human lover allowing their wet, sticky, sweaty bodies to press together. With his thumbs, he lifted the blindfold from Kate's eyes. For the first time, Kate stared into her lover's crystal jade eyes from mere inches away. Kate sensed that they were alone now. After mounting her on Loki's rigid dick, the masseuse-slaves must have known to leave. Through heavy panting and deep breaths, the two lovers kissed deeply and let their eyes close. They kissed longingly and passionately, knowing that they had brought each other to tremendous climaxes.

Loki broke the kiss, and as he held Kate's face in his hands, he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. He gazed into her eyes deeply and smiled.

"Rest tonight here in my arms, lover." Loki smirked at Kate. "Tomorrow, I shall have Heimdel return you to your earthen home. Kate stared back at Loki, perplexed.

"Will I ever see-" but before Kate could finish her sentence, Loki's kiss reassured her that she would see him again. She would continue to be Loki's source of pleasure. She knew that her pussy was to be shared, by her husband in her waking hours and by Loki in her dreams and fantasies. Loki broke the embrace and his head collapsed next to hers. She could feel Loki breathing heavily on top of her. She loved her double life. She loved being worshiped by the Asgardian God of Mischief. Her hands wrapped around Loki's back and she hugged him tightly. She could only wonder what pleasures lay ahead.

"Sleep, pet. Sleep." Loki rolled off of Kate and pulled up one of the blankets that remained on the bed. Kate reached up and removed the blindfold from the rest of her head and hair and held it tightly in her hand. When she woke up, she would hope to bring a souvenir of her sex voyage to Asgard home with her. Loki grew silent and his breathing grew heavy, as he lay next to her, his head nestled tightly against her neck. Kate's eyes grew heavy and for the second time in as many days, the two fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6: Role Reversal

Success! Loki stood high atop the city, proudly surveying the destruction he caused. Tony Stark in all his arrogance would not stop him. The Hulk in all his enormity and ignorance would not stop him. Hawkeye and his true shot would not find him. Black Widow, Captain America, Agent Coulson? Pathetic, weak mortal earth parasites would be no match for the God of Mischief. As his sentinels buzzed through the tall skyscrapers that reached to the heavens, Loki's lips curled into a devious smile. Not even that half-wit, pretty boy brother of hi-

"Loki!" A voice barked across the top of Tony Stark's towering building. Loki twirled around, allowing his emerald cape to flow with his movement. There he stood, his red cape falling down his back. His chest heaving in anger. His golden hair falling to his thick shoulders. Loki's cock flinched beneath his armor when he recognized Thor standing before him. Oh, how he longed to make Thor submit to him as he made countless other mortals and gods alike. Despite his hostile arousal, Loki's smile disappeared. Thor's eyes pierced Loki's very essence. Thor raised his hammer and pointed towards the Tesseract.

"Turn off the Tesseract or I will destroy it," commanded Thor. Loki pointed his staff at Thor and rebutted angrily. Beneath his anger, his lust consumed him. Loki wanted to feel Thor's hot breath pass across his shoulders and neck.

"You can't," retorted Loki. "There is no stopping it. There is only…" Loki paused, his adrenaline rising, "the war!"

"So be it," Thor contemplated. In a smooth motion, Loki squatted and leapt towards the lower platform Thor was standing on and let out an angry howl. He swiped the silver blades of his staff at Thor but Loki was frustrated to feel Thor's mighty hammer pound at his staff, sending a magnificent array of sparks across the deck.

_Oh, by the gods_, Loki thought. His muscles are so powerful. Loki though quite proud of his superior intelligence, always admired Thor's body. His muscles looked chiseled from the finest Asgardian marble, Loki recalled, and his long, thick cock looked as if it were made from granite.

The two Asgardian princes spun and danced in a fury of strikes and counterstrikes. Then suddenly, Loki heard a strange yet familiar laugh. Loki backed away from Thor and looked around for the laughter's source but found nothing. In his distraction, Loki missed Thor's movement. Thor jumped at Loki and delivered a solid strike to his chest, knocking the wind from Loki's lungs and knocking Loki's lungs to the ground. The laugh grew louder and closer.

_What is this? _Loki contemplated. _What fool's trickery is this? _While desperately struggling to move, Loki felt oddly heavy. He tried to lift his arms over and over again. To his despair, he could not. Suddenly, Thor pounced on his chest, and allowed his firm ass to sit on Loki's sternum. Thor's knees pinned Loki's arms down tightly to the ground.

"Now, mischief maker," Thor mused, "I am going to punish you dearly." Loki felt his cock harden at the very thought of being at Thor's mercy

"The- The God of Mischief fears no- no man nor god." Loki had difficulty speaking due to Thor's weight on his chest and his own arousal. His heart beat deeply in his chest.

_Oooooo_, a woman's voice taunted, _it seems that the God of Mischief may very well be a goddess afterall. Maybe I can lend you my panties! _The taunt concluded with yet another round of laughter. Loki's breathing grew heavier. Sweat beaded on his forehead and beneath his golden armor and his leather pants, his cock begged to be freed.

Thor smiled and stared deeply into Loki's eyes.

"Maybe, I should quiet your arrogance permanently, Loki," Thor quipped. Without hesitation, to Loki's delight and surprise, Thor kissed Loki deeply. His breath mixed with Loki's. Loki could feel the pleasant prickles of Thor's facial hair tickle his pale skin. As quickly as their embrace began, Thor broke it. Thor twisted his torso while still remaining seated on Loki's chest and placed the Mjolnir hammer off to his side. Securing it on the platform, he spun back to face Loki and both hands went for his own waist. As his right hand held his pantwaist, his left hand pinched the zipper. After Thor tugged the zipper to its nadir, his hand reached inside his pants. Thor's hand remained there for several seconds as it pulled and moved around. Like a liontamer cracking a whip, Thor pulled out his magnificent yet flaccid cock. Loki let out a soft gasp as he stared at Thor's cock, which sat on his chest. Soft, it was 6 inches in length and had a tremendous girth to it.

"This will keep your mouth from filling the air with any more loathsome words," Thor warned. Loki shook underneath Thor's weight, as he was finally going to get Thor's glorious manhood.

_I'm sorry, Loki, but not today. _There was that voice again. _Wake up, Loki. _Loki twisted and turned and he stared back at Thor. Slowly, Thor's body – his golden hair, his tight stomach, his engorged prick – disappeared. Tony Stark's building and the destroyed city skyline faded away. There was that woman's laugh again. The sentinels. The bright blue sky. Everything….faded.

Loki blinked his eyes. It took him a few seconds to understand that he was dreaming about his confrontation with Thor and the rest of the Avengers high atop the Stark building. He blinked his eyes again and finally kept them open but he could see nothing. Only darkness filled his field of vision.

"Awwww, did I wake you, lover?" taunted a voice. Loki recognized it finally as his favorite earth-born.

"The light, Kate," Loki started, "why- why can I not see?" Loki questioned. Loki felt a smooth sensation wrap around his skull.

"Awwww, lover, don't be scared." Loki panted and tried to bring his hands to his face and just as he felt in his dream, he could not move his arms. Something warm and coarse wrapped around his wrists. He tried maneuvering his lower body, but found the same feeling around his ankles. His body felt the cool, soft sensation of his dark golden silk sheet across his chest, arms, torso and cock. Loki panicked once he realized he was naked under his sheet and bound at the wrists and ankles so his body formed an X on his bed. He felt the weight of his pet-lover lying next to him on the bed. "I am just having some fun with you, lover," she offered. "They say that if you are blindfolded, it heightens other sensations." On her beautiful face flanked by twisted curls of brown hair, a broad smirk decorated Kate's longing face.

"What is _happening_?" Loki hollered. "I _demand_ to be acknowledged." He was greeted with silence. "Kate? Are you there?" There was some light movement on the bed as Kate shifted her body around. Although Loki could not see it, Kate had on an emerald green, satin gown that hugged her body beautifully. The form of her ample tits and beautiful ass would have teased Loki madly, if only he could see.

A light kiss tickled the top of Loki's forehead. Another kiss was placed a mere centimeter lower then the previous. He felt Kate kiss his right cheek gently, as if a butterfly wing touched his face for but a second. Then he felt a very forceful, assertive kiss press hard to his lips. Loki opened his mouth to receive the passionate embrace. He felt two hand hold his face as his lover's tongue greeted his. Beneath the sheet, he could feel his cock harden. It rose to its full majesty as Kate's tongue swirled around his. Kate's hand explored the top of the dark golden sheet as Loki lay helpless underneath. As her hand moved down the sheet to his chest, her other hand grabbed the back of Loki's hair tightly and she yanked his head away from hers. Their embrace broken, Kate finally spoke.

"Today," she said through an evil smile, "you are mine." Again Loki, breathed heavy as he did in his dream. Kate's hand drifted down his chest, down his stomach, and came to a halt when it reached his amazing penis. The bulge pitched a rather impressive tent beneath the sheets, as Kate clutched his cock and began stroking it firmly.

"But-" Loki protested, insignificantly.

"Today," Kate interrupted, "you will please me. You will make me cum. You will be my servant. You will be my pet." Loki let out a deep sigh as Kate continued to firmly tug at his blanket-wrapped cock.

"Mmmmmm!" Loki moaned in pleasure. He could feel the blood pour into his dickhead and deep within his balls, a tingle sparked.

"Do you like that? Well, if you do a phenomenal job – if you make me cum like never before – then maybe I will provide you with a release of your own. If you are lucky." Loki inhaled deeply as he felt Kate's strong grasp pull his cockskin up and down pleasurably through the silk sheet.

"Wh- where did you get this rope?" Loki inquired.

"The fire died and I went to try and stoke the embers," Kate explained. "When I saw that the fire was truly dead, I looked up and saw that there were several ropes holding the curtains back." Kate continued, "When you were dreaming a little dream of your own…" Loki felt his face redden with slight embarrassment. "…I spent a good while pulling the ropes down and tying you up. Every God of Mischief needs a Goddess of Mischief no?" Loki nodded like an obedient slave.

"Where did you get the blindfold?" he continued. Kate released Loki's swollen member much to his dismay. As she moved her body up on his tied down body, she quickly pulled the emerald gown off of her shapely body.

"Too many questions," was all she replied. She held her tits and pressed them together. Her nipples stood firm and erect. "Now shut up and please me!" She leaned forward and dragged her nipples across Loki's lips. He opened his mouth but Kate moved them slightly away.

"No!" she yelled. "Not yet. Keep your mouth closed." Loki obeyed. His lips pressed together. Kate leaned forward and resumed dragging her sensitive nipples back and forth over his pursed lips. Back and forth, just as Loki did with his own cock in Kate's bedroom. Now it was her turn for a tease. She felt her pussy dampen as Loki's wet trembling lips touched her nipples. Kate let out a soft gasp then spoke.

"Open." Loki heard Kate's order and did so. His mouth opened and immediately, Kate held her right nipple in front of Loki's opening. When the soft skin of her breast touched Loki's lips, he immediately allowed his tongue to move and graze across her nipple.

"That's right, Loki," Kate purred. "That's right. My obedient little Loki." Loki's cock jumped with this last turn of phrase. Never had he been bound. Never had he been controlled like this. He was giving himself to a mortal woman and he had no control. By the reaction of his manhood, he was enjoying every second of it. "Are you my good Loki?" Loki took his mouth of Kate tit long enough to offer a simple response.

"Yes!" Loki offered. His mouth immediately opened again, and Kate put her other breast into it.

"Yes, who?" Kate demanded.

"Yes…." Loki paused. "Yes, goddess." Kate's response was simple. Her pussy flooded at the thought of her being called a goddess by her lover, the goddess of mischief. She pulled back and quickly hopped on top of him. Quickly, her hips found his and Kate began rubbing her fragrant pussy onto the golden sheet as she dry-humped Loki's fully erect shaft. With both hands clutching his hair she pulled him in and kissed him firmly. Their French kiss was frantic as Kate moved her hips up and down rhythmically. The combination of Loki's thick dick and the soft embrace of the silk sheet on her clit and pussy lips was amazing. Her feminine lubricant trickled out of her wet box, like a spring brook after the first thaw. Kate pulled away again.

"That's it, Loki," she coozed. "Fuck my pussy."

"Yes, goddess."

Loki struggled to move his arms and legs but couldn't. He struggled to see his beautiful lover but couldn't. All he could do was lay there at Kate's mercy and rock his hips up and down and fuck her through the sheets.

"Ohhhh, yeeeah," Kate hummed. "That feels amazing."

"Yes it does, goddess." Kate stopped her movement. She clutched his chin with her right hand fimly, and squeezed.

"You talk too much," she said. "Let's see if we could put that mouth to better use, shall we?" Loki remained silent as Kate moved off his body. His cock throbbed and ached in wonder as he pondered what coming next. Would it be her tit again? Perhaps a long deep embrace. Maybe, he would be blessed and he could eat her pussy.

Blessed he was. Kate stepped forward and stood over him with her feet on the mattress above Loki's shoulders.

"Will you lick it, "Loki?" Kate asked.

"Yes, goddess." He breathed heavily as he waited for her soft, wet box to touch his mouth. Kate knelt over him and slid her calves under Loki's outstretched bound arms. She eagerly placed her soaked pussy on Loki's mouth, and his tongue immediately probed her fleshy folds.

"Mmmmmmm, yes, that's a good boy. Lick it, Loki. Lick my pussy," Kate encouraged. Loki's arousal was burning throughout his body. He felt the head dickhead weigh down. He felt his shaft pulsate. All he needed was the slightest touch and he _knew_ he would explode all over his own stomach and Kate's hand.

"Mmmmph! MMMph!" was all he could offer. His tongue swirled around and around inside of Kate's aching hole. Kate, to magnify her own pleasure, grinded her pussy onto Loki's face. Occasionally, the tip of his nose would kiss her clit, and would cause Kate to buck wildly.

"Yyyeaaaah! Oh God, Loki!" Loki's tongue swirled and twisted. It darted in and out. It pushed through the folds of flesh and quickly, stream after stream of warm liquidy pussy juice filled Loki's mouth. Kate looked down and saw his blindfolded face beneath her. Her pussy juice made his nose and cheeks glisten. As she was staring at his helpless slave-face, Loki quickly pulled his tongue out and he began kissing Kate's enlarged clitoris. The puckering, kissing noises and the sound of her wetness and the sight of Loki's wet blindfolded face were too much. Sparks exploded in Kate's abdomen as wave after orgasmic wave coursed throughout her body.

"Oooooooh! OOooooooh! Oooooh God, Loki!" she bellowed. "Oh my Gooooooood, yyyyyyeah! Fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Yes!" Loki quickly slithered his wet tongue back inside and allowed it to probe and swirl again. Kate bucked and grinded back and forth on Loki's face until the shock of orgasm ended. Kate hoisted herself off of Loki's face and turned around. His mouth free, Loki spoke.

"Was that good, goddess? Did I earn your attentions?" There was nothing but a deafening silence. Kate knelt on the bed allowing the last remnants of orgasm to wash through. She opened her eyes and looked down at her desperate, bound lover. She looked over her shoulder and saw a massive cock poking up from underneath the sheet. A devilish thought crossed her mind.

"Let's see what we have to offer me," she stated. Kate turned her body near Loki's head until she was staring down his torso towards his feet. "What treasure lies beneath this blanket, Loki? Shall I find out?" Loki nodded his blindfolded face.

"Yes goddess. Please," was all he could offer. Kate reached down and with all her might flipped the blanket off Loki's x-shaped, bound body. She stared at his wrists and saw visible red marks near the rope knots where Loki twisted and struggled to free himself. Likewise, she stared at his ankles and saw the same. She then caught sight of his magnificent cock. It stood bigger and thicker than ever before. He was clearly aroused and in need of some delicate attention.

"Well, my my, Loki," she slyly joked, "it looks like you need some of my affections after all."

"Yes, goddess, please!" he stammered. "Please!" Kate hoisted her left knee and brought across to Loki's left ear. She gently glided her right knee to Loki's right ear and again mounted his face.

"Lick," was all Kate commanded. Before the last sound escaped her mouth, Loki gladly obliged, hoping that soon, his swollen eight inch cock would be gliding back and forth across Kate's tongue. Again, his tongue went to work, forcing itself in and out of her pussy and fucking it magically. Kate leaned forward allowing her weight to lie on top of Loki's tied-up, blindfolded body. Her hand reached down his torso and Loki gasped, anticipating the feel of her hands gripping his cock. Instead, Kate's right hand began massaging Loki's aching balls. Her left hand began massaging Loki's left quadriceps.

"Yes, goddess, yyeeees!" Kate opened her mouth slightly. Much to Loki's chagrin, instead of inhaling his swollen cock into her mouth, Kate gently blew warm breath across his swollen dickhead.

"Don't stop, Loki! Oh God, keep licking," Kate demanded. Loki again resumed fucking Kate's wet pussy with his tongue. In and out. In and out. Every fourth time, his tongue would travel down and meet her clit where he would flick his tongue repeatedly, to an erotic rhythm. "Yesssss!" Kate hissed. In and out. In and out. In and out. Flick flick flick flick. In and out. In and out. In and out. Flick flick flick flick. In and out. In and out. In and out. Flick flick flick flick. Kate rolled her hips forward and allowed Loki to pay attention to her tight little ass. In and out. In and out. In and out. The new sensation of Loki's tongue probing her virgin ass was amazing. As his tongue gently probed her ass, Loki's chin rubbed her pussy and clit firmly.

"Oh my God! OH GOD! Loki! Holy shit!" In and out. In and out. In and out. "Oh fuck, yes!" Her warm breath from her vocal pleasure passed over Loki's cock. His swollen dickhead was merely a few centimeters from Kate's mouth. By the gods, how he wanted her to suck his cock deep into her throat and coat her stomach with his warm, sticky seed.

Kate rolled her hips again, and allowed Loki to lick her pussy again. In and out. In and out. In and out. Flick flick flick flick. In and out. In and out. In and out. Flick flick flick flick. Quickly, she felt herself building up. With an orgasm imminent and without a second of attention spent touching or tasting Loki's cock, Kate leapt from the 69 position she and Loki were in. She stood quickly and moved her body around.

Loki's prayers were about to be answered but only for a short-lived time. Kate squatted and quickly lowered herself onto Loki's immense cock. Both lovers allowed moans of pleasure to escape their mouths. Kate moaned as Loki's swollen head penetrated her wet box. Each inch of Loki's massive, eight inches slid inside of her until he was balls deep within her. With her hands on his chest, Kate began hopping up and bucking down on Loki's thick, veined erection.

"Yes! Yes! Oh God yes! Fuck me with that cock, Loki! Fuck me with that cock! Yes!" Kate's screams of pleasure nearly brought Loki to his own wonderful release. Suddenly and without warning, he felt Kate's fingernails did into his chest and scratch at him slowly. The slight pain distracted Loki long enough to avoid spilling his cum prematurely. "Fuck me with that cock!" Loki's hips bucked on command as he felt his orgasm disappear before it ever began. Kate moved her hips forward and back at a frantic pace as Loki pulled and pushed his big dick in and out of her lubed hole. The ridge of his head rubbed against Kate's g-spot and an explosion of pleasure released immediately as she came for a second time. As she clenched her eyes tightly, quick flashes of red, gold and white light flashed in her mind's eye. Her pushed gushed with wetness. Her vaginal muscles tightened like a glove and squeeeeeeeze and milked Loki's veined member.

"YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! YES!" Kate cried. Again, she dug her nails deep into his pale chest flesh and again, before he launched his sticky mess into her welcoming pussy, Loki's orgasm faded before he left his aching balls. Kate continued to grind away on his cock until her orgasm lessened and faded. She fell forward and slowly, passionately, deeply kissed her blindfolded lover. Kate leaned forward slightly until she felt Loki's unspent, erect shaft fall out of her hole.

Again her hands found the back of his head, and again she pulled his face to hers in a deep embrace. Her tongue moved around his mouth exploring her lover's tongue. She barely tasted her own sweet juices on his breath. Kate brought her tongue back into her own mouth and her deep French kisses turned into soft butterfly kisses.

Loki was sick with anticipation. He finally believed she would bring him off with her mouth. If not her warm, inviting mouth then maybe her soft, billowy tits. Oh by the gods, how wonderful they would like wrapped around his firm dick. If not her tits, then her hands would suffice he supposed.

Kate rolled off Loki's body. She pressed into the crook of his body where his arm met his torso and she gently lay her head down on his chest.

"Mmmmmm…" she droned. "Oh my God…." Kate kissed her lover's chest delicately. "That is exactly what I needed." The kisses stopped. Kate's hands remained idle. Her breathing rose and fell like that of a woman about drift off into a deep slumber.

"But what about me?" Loki asked. He could feel Kate lay next to him and nestly tightly into the crook of his bound arm. Silence. Dead silence. Dead, painful aching silence.

"Kate? Lover? Pet?" Loki's swollen cock oozed pre-cum. His tight scrotum hurt with lack of orgasm. "Please make me cum!" he begged. "Surely you will not leave me like this?" Kate closed her eyes and lay her hand on Loki's immobile chest. He wanted so badly to reach down and pull at his own cock until it exploded but he couldn't. His swollen purple prick stood there, pre-cum trickling down his shaft. "Kate? Kate!" Loki howled. "JULIAAAANNNAAAA!"

Kate remained nestled tightly in her lover's bound arms.

"Shhhhhhhh!" she hushed. "There is no use, Loki." Kate whispered. Loki's eyes widened. "Remember when I told you if you made me cum like never before I would provide you with a release of your own? If you were lucky?"

"Yes- Yes of course," Loki pleaded.

"If you were lucky." Kate declared. Loki's eyes widened, realizing he was at Kate's complete control.

"Wait-," he said.

"Looks like tonight, you were not so lucky."

"But wait, please-" Loki begged. His body twisted and squirmed as he tried to break free of the bonds that kept him immobile. The blindfold remained tied firmly in place around his skull. _First, no Thor. Now, no Kate_, he thought. "Kate, my morning star, please, I am _begging_ you!"

"Shhhhhhh!" was all she offered by way of a response.

Kate leaned forward and kissed Loki quickly on the cheek and quickly squirmed back down and placed her head back on his chest. Despite Loki's constant pleas for attention to his swollen rod and his aching balls, Kate fell asleep, pleased, satisfied, and in complete control.


End file.
